


Bones of Death

by Nakurali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Girl Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Marauders, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationship, byebye Hallows, druid, returning marauders and lily, wild magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurali/pseuds/Nakurali
Summary: James Potter was visited by a strange woman a little over a year before his death. She gave him, a gift, a promise and a prophecy. He, and three others, would see Peace. After the Battle of Hogwarts on the same day eighteen years later, she fulfills that promise. Now, three twenty year old Marauders and Lily Potter need to figure out where they fit in this new time, while coming to grips with the fact that the Peace they are now enjoying was won by a baby they had sworn and failed to protect.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger -in the beginning, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 55
Kudos: 97





	1. The Druid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still settling on other pairings, I'll add them as I go along. I want to see how everyone interacts, going forward.

_31 August, 1980_

The odd-looking woman gazed down at the wizarding town, near to where she had been born in ages passed. She had not laid eyes on the land since she was a little girl, alive with magic and curious in nature. Her teacher had taken her in the night on her eleventh birthday, stealing her away and teaching her Wild magic. She had not wanted to return, even after her training had been completed and her teacher left to the Obscurity as before. Yet she found herself here now, gazing at the darken houses, the moon half full hanging in the night sky. She had taken to Obscurity, much like her teacher, however dreams pulled her here. She stood slowly, eyes moving to her right locking on a wizard with wild black hair and hazel eyes, skin a dark brown. His wand was drawn on her, grip tightening at her change in stance. 

“Who are you?” He watched her head tip, eyes, one gold, one silver, blinking slowly twice as if he was a cat, she wanted to gain the trust. She wore a pair of denim jean shorts and a loose-fitted shirt, both so worn she might as well of been wearing nothing at all against the cold autumn night. The fabric protected her from eyes seeing her flesh, but nothing else. He let his eyes move down her form, taking note of the many tattoos covering her from the neck down. He recognized some of the symbols as runes, but many had no meaning to him. Her hair was a dark brown and shaved on one side, not quite bald. The other side looked matted, but when he looked closer, he realized it was a random mix of plaits and dreadlocks. He could make out little beads, feathers, leaves, and a few shinier pieces of something weaved into the hair. 

He repeated the question, having gleamed little from her attire. He was not surprised when she ignored him, and turned back to gaze eyes empty at the town below; his town, his home, Godric’s Hollow. He kept his wand pointed at her and waited, unsure how to proceed. The odd-looking woman remained still under his examination and gave no inclination that she cared for his scrutiny. 

Lily was below, sitting with a newly born Harry, ready to floo to Sirius if something were to happen to him. He jumped when she turned back to him, her eyes and skin glowing in the moon light. He was entranced as she took a step toward him, eyes locking him in place. 

“I’ve searched; Peace can only be found through the River Styx.” She looked away from him, eyes flickering across the town looking for what he did not know. He kept his wand up, still unsure if she was a threat or not. She had been watching them every night since the full moon. He still had trouble sleeping with the orb so high, wanting to run under it with his friends. War had separated them. He took a breath, feeling the longing and sorrow at the knowledge of how truly fragile his family had become. Everyone suspecting everyone with Lily, Harry, and himself locked in the middle. “He will not be Kept until the third Crossing.” Her words cut through his thoughts, a reassurance echoing with each Syllable. A reassurance he did not understand. 

“What?” He lowered his wand, unconsciously knowing on some fundamental level that she was to be trusted. “Cross the Styx?” He did not know much about Mythology, but the Styx led to the Underworld, Death. “Who must die?” his eyes filled with pleas, fear cooling his blood, making him shiver. 

“I’ve looked.” She grew pensive, eyes darting around, shifting from foot to foot, as if a predator was near and she had nowhere to run. “He’ll see Peace, but there must be blood first.” She turned to him sharply, eyes wide filled with a madness that caused him to step back, tripping onto his back. He scrabbled away from her and stood up on shaking legs. His breath came in tight, deep gasps. 

“What are you?” He pressed his hands into the tree suddenly behind him. She picked up his wand; he had not even realized he dropped it. She turned it over in her hand, head tipping one way or the other, seeing something he could not. 

“Druid.” She offered the fallen weapon to him, eyes looking at him curiously. “I am a Druid.” He reached for it slowly, jerking it into his chest the moment his fingers wrapped around it. 

“Druids were wiped out by the Romans over a thousand years ago.” He got his breathing under control and placed his wand in its holster on his wrist. 

“Were we?” She smiled eyes filled with humor. “I was not informed.” She eased away from him returning to her perch on the hill overlooking the town. 

“If you’re a Druid...” she eyed him as he spoke, laughter gazing back at him. “Why are you here?” He took up the spot by her, looking down on his home, where his hoped Lily and Harry were safe. 

“This is the turning point.” She bit her lip, uncertainty clouding her face for the first time. “If I was to stem the blood, it would have been here.” She licked the abused lip. “It must be.” He frowned, as her shoulders sagged the air chilled. She turned to him, eyes bright, but strangely empty. 

“I’m James.” He did not reach out to her like he wanted, unsure of exactly the appropriate greeting for a Druid. “James Potter.” She gazed at him, eyes clear despite the vacantness of them, locked on him. She reached into a small pouch he had missed on her left hip and pulled out something that caught the light of the moon, causing it to glow. Slowly she held it out to him; a pair of silver earring. 

“For the Wolf and Grimm,” He opened his hand and let the jewelry fall into his palm. He could not find his voice as she reached into her pockets and retrieved two more piece of jewelry. She placed a ring and a bracelet in his other hand. “A ring for you, the other for her.” She wrapped his frozen fingers around the four objects with a nod of her head. “Wear them and The Pack will see Peace.” She turned and headed into the woods around them. 

“What about Peter?” His voice broke, pulling her eyes back to him. She blinked lowly at him again, causing his face to redden, feelings of shame cutting into him. He did not know why he was feeling shame and embarrassment. It was a question he needed an answer to. 

“It must be the four, or it won’t work.” She disappeared into the tree line. James looked down at the four pieces of silver in his hands. His thoughts were frozen, unable to understand what had happen. When he returned to his home, Lily listened to his story and with a nod reassured her husband. Druids were a nonviolent group and would not knowingly harm anyone. She tried to help him understand, finding the few books on Druids from the Potter Library. She had taken many books when they sealed up the manor and came to Godric’s Hollow. The small library was contained in a trunk with every protective charm they had at their disposal. The trunk had an illegal expansion charm on it as well, placed by Lily herself. 

Still, it took casting every Diagnoses Charms they both knew, before he was satisfied enough to place the ring on his finger. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&

_20 December, 1980_

James paced the sitting room glancing at the floo every couple of seconds. Sirius had promised to arrive a few hours before the small party they were hosting for the Order and a few family friends, before they completely went into hiding. Once that happened only Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Peter would be able to find them. He tossed the earring up and caught it in time with his glances. He wanted to give the Druid’s gift to his friends without anyone else knowing. 

Firstly, he was unsure if he could answer any of the questions their friends would have, but mostly he did not want Peter to know. Peter the friend that seemed to have taken up residence on the outskirts of their friendship circle. The man who was taking care of his mother whose health was failing. Sweet, soft spoken, loveable Peter. James still was unsure why the Druid had not seen fit to give a gift to him, but there was no turning back now. 

“Must be four...” He caught the earring and turned his fist to look at the black, thick line that encircled his finger like one of the tattoos Sirius was so fond of. Lily had a matching one around her wrist where the bracelet disappeared into her skin, leaving the dark line behind. They had placed the trinkets on one at a time, him first, just in case they weren’t what she claimed. There had been a glow, then the object seemed to vanish into their skin. Lily had not hesitated to place her own on when nothing happened to James. She firmly believed in the Druid’s apparent wish to help them see Peace. “Whatever the bloody hell that is.” He mumbled to himself, lost in the memories. 

He cursed as his best friend and brother in all ways but blood stepped through, shaking ash off his leather jacket as he did so. He was laughing and stumbled for a moment before getting his footing. James frowned, knowing that he had more than a few Firewhiskeys in him. Sirius’s hands pushed his hair out of his face, allowing him to lock eyes with the serious faced marauder. They shared a moment of relief; afraid that every time would be the last time, they would see each other. 

“Hey Pads.” James threw himself at his friend, laughter filled with joy. Their hug was short lived as Lily entered the room, Harry nowhere in sight. James smiled at his wife, “Got him to sleep?” She nodded joining them in the sitting room. “Pads...” James pulled away, reaching for Lily’s hand. “I have to ask something of you...” He locked eyes with him. “I can’t fully explain why, but it’s important.” 

“I’d do anything for you. Either of you.” His joyful entrance was quickly turning sour as the three adults, stared anywhere at the room around them. None of them quite ready to have the conversation that was sure to cause an argument. 

“Put this on.” He held out the earring, the silver color shining in the candle lit room. He had worried about giving Remus something that was made of silver. Despite Lily’s reassurance, he had tried to figure out what the strange jewelry was made out of, but came up empty handed. It was not a substance his magic, or knowledge could recognize. He played with the idea of taking it to a jeweler, but gave that idea up after more thought. He was worried that they would take the items and not return them in time to give to his friends. He had given up, satisfied that it was not silver. 

Sirius took what was offer and brought it closer, eyes narrowing in questions. “What is it?” Lily looked between the two, while James run his free hand across his face. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Sirius cocked an eyebrow, asking him to try. James did his best to relay the exchange between him and the strange woman up on the hill. Sirius tensed at the word Druid, looking at Lily for confirmation. When she nodded, he looked at the unknown item in his hand. His family had taught him some about Druids. However, while the Blacks were around when the magical practice existed, they had not exactly seen eye to eye with the nature loving witches and wizards. His family preferred Blood Magic even then, and Druids refused to use such magic. That put them at odds with many of the families around that time. 

“You know shit about this and you want me to put it in my bloody skin?” He looked unbelieving at his friends. “My ears aren’t even pierced.” Silence filled the room, James shifted from foot to foot, one hand locked around Lily’s the other wiping sweat from his palm on his trousers. Lily wrapped her other hand around James upper arm, trying to offer what little support she could. Sirius started to pace. He always did have too much energy, constantly needing to move or he’d blow. 

“I know it sounds insane...” 

“Insane?! Druids are gone! Extinct! Nothin' but smoke outta arses!” He turned and looked at them, eyes wide. “Bloody hell Prongs!” 

“I need you to do this Padfoot. For me.” The two men stared at each other. Sirius frowned pupils blow open with adrenaline. 

“Are you wearing one?” James pulled his hand free from Lily and showed him the black band around his finger. “Fuck.” Sirius glanced in disbelieve between him, the earring and Lily, who had lifted her own mark up for him to see. “What... What happens if I don’t?” James took a breath and gazed up toward Harry’s room. 

“We’ll never find Peace.” Neither of them knew what exactly the Druid had meant by Peace. Their guess was an end to the war. Maybe it was the Peaceful slumber of Death, but they were willing to risk everything for the chance to find it. Sirius cursed again, removing the back of the earring and stabbing it through his lope. He put the back on as quickly as possible, barely taking note the lack of pain. For a moment there was a glow the surrounded them, a string of light starting with him and ending at Lily. “Just one left.” James’s voice brought them back to the moment. Sirius touched where the jewelry should be. It was gone, and a black mark taking its place just behind his ear. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&: 

_25 December, 1980_

Remus stood stone still on the walkway leading up to the Potter’s home, trying to gather the courage to step up and knock. He had been gone with the packs for just under a year, and had no idea what his friends had been up to. He had only returned now, because he could not bring himself to miss another holiday with his family. The Alpha of the pack he had been staying with encouraged him to leave and return to where he belonged. He knew that Remus was already too full of self-loathing and doubt to miss an important event again. He took a deep breath and knocked. The sun had set while he had debated within himself, and looking around he wanted to leave and try again tomorrow. 

“Remus,” Lily threw the door open the rest of the way and launched at him, a smile on her face. Remus caught her and tried to keep himself from crying; he did not deserve any of it. “Where have you been? We were so worried!” She shuffled him into the house, with more force than necessary. He tried to chuckle, but ended up letting out a sob mixed with a groan of pain. He was sore and more than a little emotional with the full moon only four days away. “Will you be here for the moon? I’m sure...” Remus cut her off. 

“No. I have to continue my mission... I just...” His shoulders sagged and he gazed at Lily with an expression of helplessness. Lily took a breath and looked up the stairs where Harry was asleep. 

“How long are you here for?” Her voice was soft, filled with just as much hope as his expression. 

“An hour at most...” He shuffled sheepishly. “I took a while to knock.” She snorted, and waved him off. They stood silently for several moments, each lost to their own thoughts. “Is James...?” A cry silenced his question, and both adults looked toward the noise. 

“Harry’s awake.” Lily was smiling at him with nothing but love on her face. She had been friends with Remus much longer than the other marauders. They had spent hours studying together and bouncing ideas back and forth. Remus was the one who, once James had grown up some, talked Lily into giving him a chance. She was also the very first person he told about his affliction. The rest of his friends had either figured it out, or had been told by someone else. She had known he had a secret and it had something to do with his month disappearances, but she had decided during their first year that he would tell her when he was ready. “Come on.” She led the werewolf up the stairs toward the nursery. 

Each step felt like a hundred-yard sprint to him. He knew that his relationship with his brothers had suffered greatly under the war efforts, and it did not help that Dumbledore swore him to secrecy. Their group was founded and survived on trust, trust he could not give them, despite wanting to with all his heart. The room clearly had been decorated by James; the walls were painted to look like a quidditch pitch with moving players, balls, and sky. He marveled as the clouds in the painting covered the moon that reflected the actual moon phase outside. The players were dressed in red and greens, clearly with a Slytherin and Gryffindor game in mind. Remus turned back to Lily as she lifted a little baby out of the crib. Harry James Potter was around five months old, if Remus remembered correctly. 

Lily perched him on her hip and the black-haired baby rested his head on her shoulder. Remus had never really thought about the height difference between him and the rest of their family. Seeing the baby as long as her torso reminded him that Lily was more than a foot shorter than himself. She walked over to him, bouncing the baby as Harry locked eyes on the two-meter-tall werewolf. His green eyes wide with curiosity at the new comer. The three of them stood together, Remus cautiously running his fingers across Harry’s cheek. This was how James found them half an hour later. Remus refused to hold him, afraid regardless of Lily’s best effort. 

“Hey Moony.” Remus nodded to his friend, not taking his eyes off the baby. Moony was pacing in his mind, howling with the knowledge that his Pack had a new member. He followed James out of the room as Lily put Harry back into his crib for bed. The two men ventured into the sitting room without a word. “Where have you been?” 

“I can’t... I can’t tell you.” Remus looked out of the window the night had come and he knew he needed to leave. “Happy Christmas Prongs.” James repeated it to him, both men looked at Lily as she joined them. She had a few butterbeers in her hands and offered them to the two men standing awkwardly in her sitting room. Remus accepted but did not open it. James opened his and took a deep swig, trying to ease his own tension. They had not seen Remus is almost a year. He had missed the birth of Harry and every other event and holiday since early March. Sirius had begun to speak out against him, when he visited their cottage to play with Harry. James had started to think the things Sirius accused the werewolf of, were looking more and more accurate. 

Lily however, she believed in Remus with all her heart and quickly silenced their conversations about his supposed betrayal. 

Someone had to be the spy, Sirius would lash out at her, why not Remus! This was when she would remind them of their childhood, the many days spent under the moon. Sirius would drop It then, but there would always be a mutinous gleam in his eyes. He believed Remus was the most likely member of the Order of the Phoenix to be the spy. 

“I should go.” Remus knew he was not expected back with the packs for several days, but he could not stand the tension in the room. He did not want to cause trouble for his friends, not with a baby to look after. 

“Wait... Rem... We... I need a favor.” James set his butterbeer down, having a silent discussion with Lily before leaving the room. Lily moved closer to him and told him the tale of James’s encounter with the Druid. Remus stood stark still as she explained as much as she could, while James retrieved the other earring. 

“A Druid?” Remus was speaking softly. While most Witches and Wizards thought them extinct, werewolves and other magical creatures encountered them often enough that they knew Druids to be as much alive as anything else. “Why would she speak to James?” Lily shrugged. They did not know. The Druid that been vague and spoke in closer to riddles. “Where is my piece?” He asked, knowing that he would not be getting a response that made any sense from the Potters, since they knew little. 

James emerged from upstairs and offered the silver-colored earring to his friend without a word. Remus touched it reverently, taking in deep breaths of disbelief. To receive a gift from a Druid was a great honor to all, once upon a time. Now only what the magical world called creatures, understood the significance. His heightened senses could pick up the traces of Wild magic placed upon the trinket. It felt like home to his wolf. Slowly, he took the piece between his fingers, eyes locked on it, as if he were afraid looking away would cause it to vanish. 

“Is... Is there a matching piece?” He was shaking with the effort to maintain his composure. 

“Yeah... Sirius got that one.” James looked at Lily, wondering if telling Remus, he was sharing a set with Sirius would be a good idea. Remus merely nodded, removing the back of the earring. 

“Which...” He swallowed. “Which ear did Pads but it in?” James frowned unsure of why that mattered, but Lily answered. Remus nodded and placed the earring through the opposite ear as his friend. He did not know if it mattered or not, but it never hurt to be certain. Druids were a nonviolent bunch, but they never spoke clearly. As soon as the back was placed a glow filled the room, and the string from Lily connected to him, then disappeared into the wall, only to return and connect to James. The four were attached by the string of light. “I... I should go.” Remus was gazing amazed at the place where he had seen the light enter him. It gave him hope that when everything was said and done, their family would be alright. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&

_31 October, 1981_

James screamed for Lily to take Harry and run, he wanted nothing more than for his family to survive. He’d take any Curse, die a thousand times, just to give them a chance. His wand was in the next room, having gotten complacent in the safety of the Fidelius Charm. He barely managed to stand between the Dark Lord and his family before being hit with the green spell that stole his life from him. It did not hurt the way he had imagined. Death was not painful. What was painful was the moment before he died, when he knew his family would likely die with him. 

The black mark on his finger turned white, and atop the hill a Druid sat face downcast. 

Lily sacrificed herself for her son, allowing him to return from across the River Styx for the first time. No one who noticed, took note of the white circle encompassing her wrist that had once been black. 

By the time Sirius arrived at the scene, Hagrid had little Harry wrapped in his arms, and Sirius knew he had been wrong. Peter had been the traitor along. So enraged and emotional, he did not notice the mark behind his ear change to white. He would not notice until much later, when the other Marauder pointed it out while he was hiding from the Aurors at Lupin Lodge years later. None of that mattered to Sirius Black, who was more focused on revenge and seeking justice. 

Remus in his own part of the world, spying on a pack that had decided long before the war turned as violent as it had to remain uninvolved, noticed the white mark behind his ear the next morning while drinking from a river. He always looked at the place where the Druid’s earring had fused with his skin. The other werewolves could sense the Wild magics as well as he could, and knew its significance. It turning white was what triggered the return home. Something had changed, and he did not want to think about what that could be. 

While time passed the two remaining friends rekindled their friendship. Remus continued to watch the marks and reminded Sirius of them whenever they were alone. Sirius had attempted to scratched the thing off his skin more than once. He did not believe that the Druid had given them anything, but marks on their skin. How would James and Lily find ‘Peace’ while dead. Remus would let his friend release his anger in any way that he could, but Remus never lost faith in the Druid. Such people did what they did for a reason, often never shared with anyone else. 

Remus sat at his empty table, after Sirius had fallen through the Veil, a tiny mirror in his hand. He touched the white mark behind his ear and for the first time, felt betrayed by his faith. It was just him now, alone in the world. Instead of anger, Remus felt empty, and accepted that was the way of the world. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_2 May, 1998_

Remus was fighting alongside Tonks, in what everyone hoped was the final battle to save Hogwarts and free the Wizarding world from Old Voldy. He could feel the sweat running down his neck as they stood back-to-back, shooting off spell after spell. She didn’t scream when she fell. He just felt the weight of her collapse into him before hitting the floor. 

Remus had found another time of love and hope in the arms and heart of Nymphadora Tonks. He had been alone, and empty and in pain every moment since Sirius died. Gasping against the emotions cutting through him, he didn’t, couldn’t fight anymore. That was how the old warrior, the last Marauder, hand grasping his wife’s, lost his life. 

The mark behind his ear turned black, and sitting unmoving in the Forbidden Forest, a Druid was the only one who noticed. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_31 August, 1998_

Harry sat by the lake at Hogwarts, the final battle had ended in victory for the side of light, however many lives were lost. They had finished the funerals, the repairs, and hope was slowly sinking into the world again. Harry could not find it in himself to care. He had saved the world and wanted nothing more than to finally have the normal life denied him from the moment he was born. Ron had wanted to take up Kingsley’s offer of Auror training, Hermione wanted to return to school along with Neville, Ginny, Luna, and a bunch of their other friends. At least the ones who survived, he added in his own thoughts. George had yet to reopen his shop, still lost without his brother. Mrs. Weasley had an open door for everyone who needed a home. 

Harry lived in Number 12 Grimmauld, trying to recapture the brief moment in time where he had believed he would have a family. Hermione had figured out the portrait of Walburga could be removed the Muggle way, but Harry continued to put it off day after day. In a strange way she was the last connection he had to his family, to Sirius. He let out a groan and laid back, watching the sky bleed into colors as the sun set. Losing himself to thoughts of what could have been. 

This was how Hermione found him, the sun almost completely set and slightly shivering. He did not acknowledge her as she sat, just continued to stare up at the soon-to-be night sky. 

“Harry, I know it’s hard, but they’d want you to continue forward.” He snorted. Harry at times wished he was more like Ron, willing to lash out in anger. It would probably help in the moment, but then he’d have to admit he was wrong and apologize. Harry frowned thinking of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Ron hadn’t believed him, about not putting his name in the Goblet of Fire until after the first task. He sighed, sitting up, knowing that Ron, like most, wasn’t perfect. “Harry...” 

Hermione was looking out toward the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed her gaze and an odd-looking woman stood just inside the shadow of the trees. Her eyes reflecting the waning moon. Hermione stood drawing her wand, and gesturing for Harry to follow. 

Harry however, did not feel threatened by the woman, if anything she weirdly felt familiar, like a forgotten dream. Still, he pulled his as well, not wanting to leave Hermione to fight alone, should his feeling be incorrect. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He whispered to himself. 

“Who are you?” Hermione’s voice was stern and gave no room to be denied. The woman did not answer, but did step away from the trees into the light. She was short, and in need of a bath. Her clothes were so worn, torn, and soiled, that he could not tell what they used to be. Her hair cut on one side, and the other side matted. He got caught in her eyes, each a different shade. She was smiling, one hand wrapped in a loose fist, the other relaxed against her side. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand and repeated her questions. The unusual woman laughed. 

“You remind me of another who acted as you do.” Her voice was soothing to him, and he put his wand away, hoping Hermione would do that same. 

“Who?” Harry had started walking towards her, Hermione letting out a series of warnings before following. Harry fought a smile, knowing that no matter what, Hermione would follow him. She and Ron had proven that time and time again. No matter what situation he got himself into, those two were there by his side. 

“He called himself James Potter.” Both teens gasped, eyes growing in surprise. They stood silently, now right in front of the intruder. Hermione noticed the tattoos, and found herself trying to understand them. Some she knew from Runes; others were similar to things she had found in books in a variety of places. 

_Wild magics._ She let out a startled breath, throat suddenly too tight to speak. This woman, she was a Druid; a supposably extinct magical practice. She was practically vibrating with questions, but unable to figure out where to start. 

“You... You knew my father.” Harry’s question caught her off guard, having forgotten she had mentioned how Hermione and James acted similarly. 

“In a way.” The Druid’s eyes drifted from Hermione to Harry, “I... I gave him a gift.” She looked back into the Forbidden Forest, seeing something that they could not. Harry wanted to asked what kind of gift, and Hermione was gazing into the trees trying to see what she saw. “A chance to see Peace.” Harry frowned, they were dead, how in the world could she gift them Peace. 

The Druid, Harry noticed, had bare feet, just as soiled as her clothes. Her toes wiggled and shifted the dirt in thought. Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand and glared, knowing that he was thinking of doing something stupid. 

“If I told you, they could be here again, what price would you pay?” Hermione took in sharp breath and Harry answered. 

“Anything.” 

“The Hallows?” She held up the Resurrection stone, which had been gripped in her hand. The last time he had seen the stone was right before he went to sacrifice himself to save his friends, his world. He had dropped it in the forest, never expecting to see it again. 

“The Hallows?” Hermione tightened her hold. She was sending a silent message that he should never trust anyone. There was always more than what others said. Harry didn’t listen to her warning, instead nodded. He had the cloak in his bag along with the Elder wand. He wanted to put it back in Dumbledore’s grave, so that its trail of blood would end. The Druid nodded and handed him the stone. She turned and headed into the Forbidden Forest, gesturing for them to follow. Harry continued without hesitation. Hermione yanked him back. “Harry. This doesn’t seem right... what if?” 

“Hermione. I have to try.” He pulled his hand free, holding tight to the stone and ran to walk beside the Druid. Hermione hopped in distress for a moment before rushing to accompany them. She had not left his side through the whole of the hunt for Horcruxes, she would not leave him now. 

They traveled deep into the forest, encountering nothing, but trees, and other vegetation. Hermione could not stand the quiet and started mumbling facts about everything she saw. The Druid gave her no notice and merely led them. Harry attempted to have a conversation with her in order to ease her tension, but nothing worked. 

“So, you’re a Druid.” Hermione finally spoke to her directly, hoping to learn something. “How is it that you exist?” Harry stared at the tattoos, noticing them for the first time. He realized that they meant something to Hermione, who absorbed knowledge like a sponge absorbed water. “Not to be rude, but I’ve only seen tales of your kind. Romans wiped Druids out over a thousand years ago.” 

“Yes, I’m sure that is what the Romans tell tales of.” There was a humor to her voice that reminded Harry of Sirius when he was in on the joke, and no one else was. 

“Since you are here, I’m to assume that they were wrong.” Hermione forged on, having not noticed the joke. The Druid did not have to speak further, for Hermione filled the air with her thoughts, facts she had read, and her opinion on everything related to the Roman view on Druids. When she got to the little she knew about Wild magic they reached their destination. 

“Girl, stay outside the circle.” In the clearing was a circle pinched in at four points, equally spaced apart. The air felt heavy with magic, and was completely silent besides the noise from the three of them. Along the border of the trees were a strange vine plant, that looked a bit like clover and climbing roses had a baby. These plants had a glow to them, that illuminated the area with the light of the moon. Night had fallen and Harry had not even noticed. Hermione was silent for the first time since they started their walk through the Forbidden Forest, studying the new area. 

“What now?” Harry, having not been told to stay out of the circle, joined the Druid in the clearing. She merely waved him to come into the center, where a circle formed from symbols, he didn’t recognize at the heart of the larger pinched one. 

“Set the Hallows here.” The Druid pointed to the center. Hermione was standing on her toes trying to see what they were looking at, while not entering the space. Harry pulled out the wand and cloak, wrapping the stone and wand together in the fabric, before turning to the Druid. 

“Why do I have to set them?” Harry asked his question, curious for the first time since they met this woman. “Can’t you?” 

“You are the master of Death, not I.” Hermione gasped, settling back onto her feet at the Druid’s statement. “They are the price.” The Druid added as a bit more of an explanation. “Set them and leave the circle.” Harry nodded, doing as she asked. Hermione grabbed his hand once he stood beside her. She was so entranced by the ritual that she did not speak to him. He remained equally silent as it began. 

The Druid watched him leave the ritual circle, before kneeling. “Do not enter until I say to.” She did not wait for a confirmation pressing her hands into the soil on the outside of the center circle. She took a breath loud enough to cut through the empty clearing. Hermione wrapped her arms fully around Harry’s waist, the power pulsing suddenly through the clearing, almost strong enough to send her to the ground. Harry looked completely unaffected. The Druid began to chant in a language neither teen could identify and the symbols that created the lines of the ritual circle started to glow. The magic intensified as a black cloak of a creature appeared above the Druid, reminding Harry too much of a Dementor that he had to fight the urge to summon a Patronus. 

“έχετε επιτύχει την τιμή?” It spoke in a thousand voices, all overlapping until they did not know where one started and another ended. 

“Ναι, οι κλήροι και τα κόκκαλά σου είναι μαζί.” The Druid answered, gesturing to the pile Harry had set down. “Η συμφωνία μας επιτεύχθηκε.” The creature turned to the teenagers, looking from the shadows without eyes. 

“Συμφωνήσει.” It shifted, growing to encompass the full clearing, shrouding the whole space from view. Harry shifted on his feet looking around, trying to see into the space. Hermione had her eyes closed, and had begun shaking. Whatever that thing was, she did not want to be anywhere near it. Only Harry’s strength was keeping her standing. Painfully slow, the shadows receded, showing four forms, slumped over at the pinched points of the ritual circle. It was still too dark for Harry to make out what or who they were. 

“Ευχαριστώ.” The dark shadow creature reached down at her words and lifted the cloak. It took on the dark shade of the creature and vanished, leaving the wand and stone in its hands. It shifted the stone to what could only be describe as another hand, and with a bright glow, dropped it. The wand it snapped and let fall to the ground as well. 

“τα οστά.” Its voice was softer, and had a happy tone to it, if possible. The Druid stood, keeping her face down and approached the figure farthest from the teens. 

“The ring.” The figure groaned trying to sit up, but finding no strength to do so. She kneeled and helped him lay on his side. With what looked like great pain, he offered her something that shined in the moon, like silver. She repeated this with the three others. The closest to the teens, had gotten to his knees by the time she reached him. With the four silver objects in her hand, she returned to the shadowy creature and presented them to it. She dropped them into the shadows and they disappeared. 

“Η συμφωνία μας τελείωσε.” It stood straight, pulling into itself, getting smaller and smaller, until it was gone. 

“αποδεκτή, επιστροφή του θανάτου στον κάτω κόσμο.” The Druid’s voice was shaking, and she stood up. With the Shadow gone, Harry and Hermione could see into the circle. The four figures were groaning, trying to stand. 

“Remus.” Harry’s voice cracked, as he fought the need to enter the circle and hug the recently deceased man. 

“How....” Hermione’s voice joining Harry’s in surprise. Standing on shaking feet, the one who gave the ring let out a cry of sorrow and joy. The words were lost to the sobbing as he ran to another figure, who had remained on the ground. The final figure walked toward the Druid, anger in every step. 

“YOU BITCH!” His words were quickly cut off as Remus jumped up and intercepted him. “WE DIED! SOME BLOODY GIFT!” His voice was clearer than Harry had ever heard it before. Sirius Black, was screaming curses and obscenities at the Druid, who stood at the center still, ignoring him. Remus was stronger and easily held him at bay. 

“Sirius...” Harry couldn’t fight the urge any longer and dashed into the circle, launching himself at the man who wanted to give him a family. Remus took a step back, watching Harry break down into sobs. The two other forms joined them standing near the Druid, but not too close. 

“Who the Bloody Hell are you?!” Sirius yanked himself free, and Harry was only saved from falling by Remus. Hermione joined them and got her first good look at the four people who should have been dead. 

Lily had straight dark red hair, very different from either the Prewetts and Weasleys. Her green eyes were closed as she leaned against the Harry look-a-like. Her skin was a porcelain white, with freckles and a petite frame with squared shoulders. No one had lied, the mother of Harry Potter was very beautiful. 

James stood a few inches taller than his wife, hair as black and as wild as Harry’s. Not even having Lily’s straight hair genes could change the trait that Hermione accepted to be a Potter one. His hazel eyes were squinting as if he was fighting against a head ache but refused to give in to the pain. He had dark skin like her own, but a shade or two darker. He had a wide frame and barrel chest. His hands were wrapped securely around Lily’s shoulders, helping her to remain standing. 

Remus was the tallest of the bunch. His moss-colored eyes were moving around the circle of people taking them in as much as she was. His sandy blond hair was longer and lighter than she had ever seen it and was plaited tightly against the back of his head. His skin was tan from sun exposure and soil embedded in it. He looked as if he had spent a large amount of time in the wilderness. He was hunching, not as badly as she remembered, but still clearly unhappy with his sheer height. 

Sirius was as pale as Lily, but lacked any blemishes to his skin, like freckles. His midnight black hair was framing his head like a dark curtain perfectly. His molten silver eyes narrowed in distrust at Harry, who he had yet to look away from. His posture spoke of a confidence that she envied. His eyes darted to her briefly, catching her staring at him. She felt the warmth to her cheeks, and was thankful that it was more than likely to dark for him to see. 

There were two things that stuck out to her more than anything else. The first was that Remus and Sirius looked far younger than they should have been, and the second was the each and every one of the four were completely naked. Harry either did not notice these facts or simply choice to ignore them. 

“It’s me! Harry!” His voice cracked at the pure distaste in Sirius’s voice. James looked away from Lily for the first time and eyed the young man. Several things entered Hermione’s mind all at once. The first was that, something was wrong with the two Marauders that they had met. The next was that the Druid through all of this remained silent, merely watching the exchange from the place she had handed over those weird silver things. The third was a question of why the Hell they were all naked. If they can be brought back from the dead, surely clothes would not be a huge issue. The last thing was her refusal to let anyone make Harry feel bad. He had suffered enough. Growling she tore across the space, ignoring the startled yelp of Remus as she shoved him, and pulled Harry behind her. She stood shoulders squared, glaring at Sirius with as much hatred and anger as she could muster, which was enough to cause him to step back. 

“Harry? My son Harry?” James spoke up, trying to ease the tension building between Hermione and the rest of them. She had not drawn her wand yet, but he had a feeling she could do just as much damage or possibly more without it. 

“Your memories will return with time.” The Druid finally spoke, but James only had eyes for Harry, who was standing dejected behind Hermione. James could only see his face, the green eyes of the woman he loved staring back at him. Harry’s eyes. 

“Harry.” Lily moved out of James’s arms and wrapped herself around her son. She sobbed into his chest, happy uncontrollable sobs. “You lived.” James joined her standing slightly back, watching his wife break down in his suddenly grown son’s arms. That last time he remembered Harry was barely a year old and now he was standing before him taller and more war worn then any of them. 

Remus looked between the two groups. James, Lily, and Harry, hugging and crying, having completely accepted this new state of reality. While Hermione and Sirius squared off, both looking ready to send the other to the grave. The Druid his eyes finally fell on, was standing to the side of everyone, not with them or really apart from them. She looked softly between the group, an expression of relief and joy sparkled in her eyes. 

“Listen here you little bint,” Sirius never finished his sentence, because Hermione pulled back her fist and connected it with his face, sending him sprawling on the floor in pain and surprise. She shook out her hand, looking her nose down at him as if he were merely a bug to be squashed under her shoe. 

“I’ve dealt with enough entitled self-absorbed idiots to know that you should not finish that sentence.” She huffed and turned away from him, toward Harry and his parents. Lily, James, and Remus all stared at her in shock. “Here.” She began pulling some clothes from her beaded bag, attached to her hip. If war taught her anything, it was be prepare. She pulled some of Ron’s clothes for Remus, since they both were tall. Harry’s clothes for James, since they were a similar build. And finally, some of her clothes for Lily, because they were comfy and warm, unlike the trousers and t-shirts the boys favored. Harry couldn’t stop smiling, eyes drifted from person to person, happy to have gotten something back after so much loss. 

“Hey, what about me?” Sirius was the last person standing completely bare. Hermione ignored him, closing her beaded bag with a loud snap. The noise set everyone off laughing. “HEY!” Sirius let out an undignified huff. “If you wanted to see me in the buff, all you had to do was ask.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her when she turned to glare at him. The laughter intensified. With a groan she threw a school robe at him, rolling her eyes, she refused to look at him. 

Once everyone was dressed questions began to flow. Some, Harry and Hermione answered, but many they could not. Eventually after the story of their lives flowed out the mouths of the two teens, and everyone was as caught up as they could be, the six magic users turned to the Druid, who had remained silent. She shook her head, and did her best to tell them. 

They each had to be marked by the Bones of Death, before the first one fell. Once they were all dead, she only had to wait for Harry to cross the Styx twice and become the master of the Hallows. Assuming all this happened, the ritual to exchange the Hallows for the lives of the four marked by Death could be returned to the land of the living. 

“Why are they so young?” Hermione gestured to Remus and Sirius. “They look a bit different as well.” She explained that they were returned from the point at which the first marked died. Remus was as he was when with the pack during the first war, Sirius is as he was the night he took his bike to see the Potters, feeling that something was wrong, and James and Lily had just died, while defending a baby Harry from Voldy. Sirius cursed, Remus frowned thoughtfully, James looked at the Druid in disbelief, and Lily hugged Harry again. 

Lily locked eyes with The Druid, causing her to tip her head in question. “Is... Is...” Lily placed her hand on her stomach, face tight with fear. Understanding covered her face, along with a soft smile. 

“Yes. She came through with you.” Lily nodded and started sobbing again. She had not told James about the baby growing inside her, for fear that he would not let her do what needed to be done, should Harry’s life be on the line. James looked between the two of them, not understanding, but knowing Lily would explain when the time was right. 

“Why? Why do this for us?” James had wanted to ask that question since she gave him the jewelry, which was actually made from the Bones of Death. He fought down a shiver at the thought. 

“I was once upon a time called Winfred Potter, seventh child of Linfred.” There was a deafening silence. “I abandoned my family, to become what I am... I could not do it again.” She gave them a sharp nodded, and headed for the tree line, her goal achieved. 

“THANK YOU!” Harry’s voice cut through the silence first, drawing all eyes to him. She paused and looked back, watching for a moment before nodding a little softer disappearing into the trees. 

“YOU’RE WELCOME TO VISIT US ANYTIME!!!!” James recovered as soon as they lost sight of her and screamed as loud as he could. “A Druid in the Potter family tree. Wicked.” Lily snorted and hit his shoulder. Remus led the small group through the forest back to Hogwarts. He had spent more time than he ever would admit exploring them. Very few creatures wanted to tangle with a werewolf, human form or otherwise. 

The Headmistress stood at the edge of the tree line, staring angrily into the darkness. She pulled her wand upon seeing the resurrected Gryffindors. Sirius laughed and without a care in the world, ran up and hugged her. “MINNIE! Have I told you how time as only made you more beautiful? Marry me.” The sob that cut through the air, chilled the rest of the group. She decided the moment he ran at her, that she’d be happy to have one last hug from a fake Sirius and die, then accept that he was an illusion. 

The rest joined her and more crying was to be had. Minnie declined the proposal and led the group back to the castle to sleep. There was a story to tell and she wanted to hear it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n - I had this idea of what if Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius were brought back after the war was over. That led to this. Please let me know what you think! Next part will come out as soon as I finish it. I am shooting for long chapters so there will be time between each. 


	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione copes without Harry at Hogwarts; Harry spends sometime with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I recognize that after the books finished Rowling kept adding to her canon. Which, as the author, is her right. This story, however, will ignore a great deal of ‘after the fact’ canon (such as Harry’s grandparents being Fleamont and Euphemia, rather than the fan theory of Dorea [nee Black] and Charlus.) 

Harry had planned on attending Hogwarts to repeat his final year. He had hoped to rebuild relationships, with his classmates, his teachers, and himself. The new Minister of Magic Kingsley had offered a place in the  Aurors for the whole of the Golden Trio without needing them to finish school. Hermione knew immediately that she would finish her schooling. Ron had wanted to take him up on the offer, assuming Harry would as well, but both ended up agreeing that finishing their education was the right path for the war worn duo. Hermione may have had a hand in their decision, regardless of her venomously denying it. All of this was decided before Harry found himself sitting in a guest suite at Hogwarts the day before the students returned with his parents, Sirius and Remus. This fact changed things. 

The morning of the first of September found one third of the golden trio sitting quietly at the Hogwarts breakfast table. Ron had wanted to travel with his sister on the Hogwarts Express, and Harry had taken the four resurrected  adults, home to  Grimmauld . Hermione had opted to stay behind, despite Harry’s reassurance that she would be more than welcome. She had declined, knowing that he would want this time alone with his family. It was not the first time, nor she imagined would it be the last where she felt isolated. From the moment she had entered the Wizarding world Hermione had felt herself drifting farther and farther from her parents. The final nail in the coffin was the loss of her parents’ memories. 

Harry would be the first to tell you that when Hermione put her mind to something, she did not do it in halves. This was both a point of bragging, and a distress to her friends. It often led her to hours of library time, without food or sleep. However, it also allowed her to brew  polyjuice potion in her second year. This curse or blessing was the main reason she would never be able to have her parents returned to her. Her work was too good, too perfect. The memories she changed and erased could not be recovered. She was alone. This was something she had braced herself for from the moment she broke her promise and turned her wand on her family. She had accepted it then and lived with it now. 

The snag, she had not told anyone of this fact. Everyone thought she was waiting until she was done with school before seeking them out. She had not seen the point in correcting them. 

After her failed attempt to return the memories, she had spent the rest of the summer helping rebuild the school, and plan out her future. Harry was right beside her most of the time, feeling at out of place at the Burrow as she did. He had spent some days with the Weasleys and others locked away in  Grimmauld mourning. 

Those days she would force her way to his side, and hold him as he finally allowed himself to cry for everything he had lost, including his childhood. Ron was tangled up with his family, mourning their own loss and neither Hermione or Harry could begrudge him staying away. 

Hermione told herself, that she had already done her mourning. She had cried every tear inside herself from the moment she truly lost to family, to the day Ron left them while on the run. She would be there for Harry, just like she always was. She had kept telling herself that she did not want to add to his burden. He would only have blamed himself, if he knew what she had done to accompany him to fulfill his destiny. 

She glanced up at the few teachers with her at the table, wanting to let the thoughts of her loss go. Slughorn agreed to teach Potions until a new teacher was available to take over. Flitwick for Charms, Sprout for Herbology, Trelawney returning for Divination, Hagrid teaching Magical Creatures. That was everyone at the table. Hooch was still around she was certain, as were a number of other professors who without a doubt would be returning. The only one she really worried about was DADA. Almost all of the other teachers survived the war. She took a slowly thoughtful bite of her toast at the depressing thought. If she had been a teacher, she would not want to survive while her students did not. 

The rest of breakfast passed without incident. Everyone hoped for a peaceful year, without Tom Riddle constantly trying to kill Harry Potter. Not that anyone other than the few present on grounds knew that Harry Potter would not be returning for his final year. 

Hermione had understood why Harry abandoned his half-hearted attempt to actually have a seventh year for his family. However, she could not completely help the feelings of loneliness and abandonment that appeared with his departure. Harry had been her first real friend. Sure, both Harry and Ron had saved her from the troll, but Harry was the one who called out his friend on his mistreatment of the stubborn knowledgeable muggleborn. 

She had spent the parts of summer not in  Grimmauld with Harry at Hogwarts, helping with the repairs. She had made sure her parents’ house was sold as quickly as possible after the war and the money returned to them. Her childhood home now belonging to someone else, Hogwarts was her home, and  Grimmauld a place to lay her head if not home, Harry had reminded her regularly. The rest of her friends went back to their families, returning briefly throughout the summer, to help return Hogwarts to its former glory. 

Ron was another beast all together. She had seen little of him this summer as he stayed with his family, mourning. The loss of Fred hit them all hard, but none harder than George. Ron sat with his broken brother for hours at a time, proving that he had grown up from the easily angered boy filled with jealousy. Hermione hoped that with his return to the school they would be able to begin working on their romance.

:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione stood at the large open wooden door that let the returning students into Hogwarts. The first years were taking the boats with Hagrid and would appear as they always should. Hermione was thankful for the return to normalcy. She still jumped at sudden noises and found crowds upsetting. The nightmares were still there, but everything seemed more manageable with the return to routine. She’d get up, go to class, help her friends with their homework, and spend way too much time in the library. 

The first carriages arrived, and Hermione had to bite back a sob when she saw the Thesrals. She remembered the trip to London on the back of the invisible flying horses. Her heart rate picked up; eyes locked on the skeletal creatures. The night had marked the end of her childhood, or at least the childhood she had come to expect and know. Harry was much the same way. That night the war became more real and daunting than anything else. 

“Hello Hermione.” Luna’s voice was an airy lightness that pulled Hermione from her memories. Her clear knowing eyes seemed to chill the older witch’s beating heart. Luna was an Other of some kind that Hermione did not even try to understand. Not from lack of trying, but from a new found respect for the young woman. Ginny was just behind her friend smiling in a way that lit up her eyes. Hermione felt a ping of jealously at the way Ginny could still express such genuine happiness despite all they had been through. Another emotion quickly over took it, pride. She was proud of the strength her friends carried, as well as proud that she was a part of the side that created a place where happiness was possible. It gave her hope. 

“Hello. How was the Express?” She glanced around for Ron, not waiting for the women to reply. Ginny laughed lightly, wrapping her fingers around Luna’s. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry ‘Mione. We understand.” Luna smiled knowingly. “He’ll be here soon.” Ginny waved as she dragged Luna behind her, promising to save their curly haired friend a seat. Hermione waited for a while longer until most of the carriages had unloaded their passengers. Hermione had waved at some and spoke to others. She had made it a point to at least nod at the Slytherins that returned. She promised Harry to make sure everyone was welcomed back to the school, and knew they held no hard feelings toward them. Harry wanted to let everything go. His level of compassion stunned her, but she would do as he asked. 

He saw them as children, lost in the turbulence of war much like them, whether they actively participated or not. If she was being honest, she was filled with dread each time a child of a Death Eater who was either dead or imprisoned exited a carriage and locked eyes with her. Each time they’d return her welcome with as much surprise as Slytherins showed.

Draco Malfoy jumped out of the second to last carriage, completely alone and looking at the ground with such intensity she wondered how he did not fall on his face while entering the school. She reached out a soft hand for his arm, wanting to relay a welcome much like she had for everyone. The future was more important than any grudge she had toward him or anyone. He stopped and looked up at her when her fingers caught him. His head jerked up and his eyes grew to saucers in surprise.

“Welcome back Malfoy.” Hermione’s voice shook only slightly, and she was proud of the fact. His mouth hung open with a half-formed dismissal for who had attempted to stop him, but the words died when he saw her. He closed his lips and opened them again and again at a loss for words. She fought a smile, feeling confidant with his clear unease. Maybe she wasn’t the only one returning who felt unsure where everything would land. Keeping Harry’s words and hopes for a better world in mind, she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

“Perhaps you should speak to your Weasley, if you’re going to speak to me.” He pulled free of her hold, and only then did she notice the split lip and damp eyes. She frowned;  _ had he been crying? _ Before she could investigate further, he walked with heavy steps into the newly built school. 

Trials had been held off and on all summer with the same frequency as funerals. Many were lost on both sides, and Harry had been a voice of reason against the onslaught of hate families burying the dead from the losing side received.  _ Everyone should be allowed to mourn. _ Hermione would likely never hold the ability to forgive like her best friend did. That compassion had gotten them in trouble more than once, but she’d trade it for nothing else. 

Draco was required to have his magic monitored over the summer and to attend Hogwarts to repeat his seventh year. Narcissa would remain on house arrest with a trace on her wand for the next five years. Lucius had his wand snapped and was locked away in the newly designed Azkaban. If it were not for Harry testifying, Draco and Narcissa would likely have gotten much worse. The last carriage carried a red-faced Neville, Seamus and Dean laughing lightly, and Ron who had a smug look Hermione knew to associate with Harry and Ron doing something she likely would not approve of; like sneaking out to  duel Malfoy first year. She crossed her arms at her chest, face set in a questioning glare.

“Mione!” Ron’s face lite up at the sight of her waiting for him, missing her unwelcoming stance. “Missed you!” He wrapped the young witch in a tight hug, silencing her questions. She sighed and returned his hug, happy to have her friend back. 

“Welcome back Ron.” Her voice came out muffled in his chest. Sh pulled back with a warm smile, “Neville, Seamus, Dean. Doing alright?” Seamus and Dean nodded as a reply and head in, teasing the two briefly. Neville stopped and seemed to really think about his reply.

“I’m doing alright.” He looked from Ron to her and back again, thinking about adding something, but shook his head and waved before following the other two Gryffindors. Ron let his hold on her loosen with a warm smile.

“Missed you.” She laughed and shook her head, trying to beat down the fleeting thoughts telling her he knew where she was and could have visited. Then again, she could have gone to him as well. He pressed a light kiss onto her lips. She sighed, letting the easy smile cross her face. 

“Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, please head to the Great Hall.” The Headmistress eyed them with a flash of warmth in her eyes. Ron nodded and Hermione giggled softly as he took her hand, leading her to the feast. 

The banners signally the location of the different house tables  were gone, replaced with several tapestries telling the story of Hogwarts’s founding. Hermione frowned, noticing all the houses still sitting together rather than mixing. Hermione huffed, and pulled her hand free from Ron’s intending to continue Harry’s suggestion to mix with the other houses. She spotted Draco sitting practically alone on the furthest corner of the mostly empty Slytherin table. Squaring her shoulders, she told Ron she would see him in the common room, and without waiting, walked with purpose over to the Ex-Death Eater’s place. Without a word or warning, she plopped down next to him, jaw locked in a challenge to anyone who wanted to comment on her choice of seat. 

The hush that followed her placement lasted until the first years entered the Great Hall. Hermione’s hands were locked together trying to hide the shaking as everyone continued to stare at her, even after the Sorting Hat had sang its song, and the Sorting began. Draco kept his eyes locked on the tabletop, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes frequently. She wondered what this looked like to everyone else present. 

She was pulled from her thoughts, when the Hat yelled Slytherin for the first time. The hall gazed at the young boy who had paled with the declaration. Several seconds passed with no one moving, until Draco stood up. He was hunched slightly, but there was an air of pride as well. Hermione could feel the smile of joy split her face before she even realized it. Draco led the boy to sit with them and introduced Hermione. Her presence seemed to ease the tension the boy felt at being Sorted into the supposed ‘Bad House’. She glanced up as the next name was read and saw approval directed at her on Headmistress McGonagall’s face. Harry was right, change started with them. 

Surrounded by first years and Draco, Hermione enjoyed the Opening Feast. She loved when unity was brought to the forefront of the speeches and more than a few heads nodded along in agreement. Draco did not speak to her, but made a point to direct pertinent questions to her. The new Slytherins were unsure of how they would be received so soon after a war was fought by their fellows. She swore to herself and them that she would do everything in her power to make sure that everyone would have a fair shot at picking their own future.

“We aren’t defined by what our parents, peers, or siblings do. Only by what we do ourselves. My best friend, Harry Potter, believes everyone deserves a chance. Everyone. And  so do I.” Hermione left dinner with a stronger resolve to change the world, starting at Hogwarts. She received more than a few glares while returning to Gryffindor tower. Whispers of  _ how could she sit with traitors? _ She’d stand through it all, after all she had before. The common room was full of her fellows, and Hermione immediately knew that her own house was raging beneath the surface. Doing her best to channel Harry, she let the portrait close behind her, readying for battle.

“’Mione, what the Bloody Hell were you thinkin’? He’s Draco Malfoy. He stood by and... and let...” Ron’s face had taken on a shade of red, in anger or something else she didn’t care.

“He is paying his price Ronald.” She took a breath, knowing the whole room was listening. “We are not moving forward if we continue to exist in the past. I for one think the world could use more tolerance, acceptance, and yes, Forgiveness.” The room was suddenly filled with hushed whispers. “I don’t see why I should add to the bias and shortsighted way of being that led us to this point.” She swallowed, knowing her next words would ring true with everyone but Ron. “Besides, Harry wanted us to help establish and support unity at Hogwarts. That’s not possible if we treat an entire house as evil.”

“But they are evil.” Ron sounded exasperated.

“They’re eleven.” Hermione was feeling drained and challenged. She would never back down.

“They are evil.”

“Stating the same words, over and over, does not change whether or not they are correct. Which, by the way, they are not.”

“’Mione, you can’t think that just because they lost, they’d changed.”

“They deserve a chance to prove it for themselves.”

“You sound like Harry.”

“You say that like it is a bad thing.”

“Why am I not surprised? Always comes back to him doesn’t it?”

“Ron...” Ginny came toward them, sensing a blowout that no one wanted. 

“NO!” He stepped into Hermione’s space. “Would you have sat by that git if Harry hadn’t told you to?!” Hermione turned red at Ron’s accusation, not even giving her a change to reply, before huffing into her face. “That’s what I thought.” He turned and headed up to the boy dorms. They had been told a new floor appeared for the eighth years. Hermione thought that was unnecessary for her, since she was the only Gryffindor girl who had decided to return. Hermione watched him go; Ginny glaring after him, as she came to stand beside her friend.

“I stand by my actions. Standing together is more important than any grudge I have.” She shrugged off Ginny’s concern, barely fighting the tears before added. “Make your own choices. I have.” She pushed her way through the crowd finding her dorm. Ginny held her and said nothing as she collapsed on the floor and cried. 

:&:&:&:&:&

Harry opened his eyes and immediately closed them against the sunlight streaming. He recognized his room at  Grimmauld and hoped that everything that had happened the day before had been real. He had more than a few times awoke in the house and dreamt that it was the summer before fifth year, Sirius was alive and everyone was happy as they could be, given the situation. Hermione would walk in, a sad smile on her face, and ask if he’d like tea. She was rubbish at cooking anything but toast. He did not know how he would cope if everything wasn’t real.

He left his room slowly, finding comfort as he heard a conversation carrying on from the lower floors. He passed empty rooms; doors open for the first time since he had returned after the Battle of Hogwarts. He had not wanted to touch anything of importance just yet. He wanted to live in the happy times, even if the house was ill kept and seemed to have returned to before Mrs. Weasley had them clean. 

“All I'm wondering is why the fuck does he live here? This place was shit even before I left.” Harry took in a sharp breath at Sirius voice. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. He had believed he was wrong, his parents, Sirius, Remus, none of them were back. 

“FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITERS! CHILDREN OF FILTH! DESECRATING THE NOBLE HOUSE BLACK!” He heard more cursing followed by the sound of spells slamming into a wall. “SHAME OF MY FLESH!”

“SHUT UP!” Sirius’s voice was filled with righteous fury. Harry hurried into the hall and found Sirius and James trying to pull the curtains around Walburga’s portrait closed. Harry bit back a laugh and used the spell Hermione heard the older Sirius use to silence the dead witch. “Bloody Hell! Pup, why is she still here?” Sirius seemed to calm instantly at the curtain’s closure and the appearance of Harry.

“Hermione figured out how... but... the portrait... she was left... of... everything.” Harry fought against the tears rubbing his face hard. He wasn’t ready for arms to wrap around him, squeezing him within an inch of his life. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were the only ones to hug him with regularity. It was a comforting, if unusual sensation. 

“I’m so sorry Harry, we should’ve protected you better.” The strangely familiar smell of his father had Harry returning the hug and sobbing. Everything was real. They were here. They stood like that for several minutes until the tears subsided, and the two men just held on to each other. It was unreal that Harry was being held by his father; a man who was now only a few years older than himself. Harry looked at Sirius who with a smirk broke the silence. 

“Hermione? The hothead minx with you before?” He burst out laughing when Harry made a gagging face at the thought of Hermione as anything other than a sister. She was a constant, a support, a friend, and so much more. He couldn’t put into words how important she was to him; his family. He smiled watching his father tackled the other Marauder, waking up the portrait again. Laughing, Harry closed it again and followed them into the kitchen. Remus was standing at the stove, a pan cooking bacon. Lily was leaning against the counter sipping a cup of tea. The sight had him feeling the burn behind his eyes again. 

His mother had her hair twisted up in a messy bun, much of it getting loose. She eyes were closed, clearly appreciating the beverage in her hands. Her long fingers were wrapped around the cup with such reverence, he forgot about the tears threatening to fall. She was wearing a beat-up band shirt he did not recognize, along with a pair of too-long men pajama bottoms. 

Remus was wearing the same clothes Hermione had given him the day before. His hair was still plaited tightly down the back of his head, longer than he wore it while teaching. Harry guessed that he had not slept since they entered  Grimmauld the night before.

Minerva, as she informed Harry to call her, had kept them at Hogwarts for several hours, trying to piece together everything that had happened. She had sat down, still and quiet as can be, only pausing their tale long enough to summon the house elves for food and drink. Harry would never forget the sight of the headmistress drinking Sirius under the table. Hermione falling asleep on Harry shoulder prompted the group to retire to bed at  Grimmauld with the promise not to be strangers. Harry had watched Minerva eye Remus with a look so resolute that he guessed she intended to offer him the DADA job as soon as possible. Even in the beginning of his twenties Harry could still see the teacher present. 

“Good morning Love, sleep well?” Lily’s voice was scratchy from sleep, but filled with nothing but warmth. “We have quite a day ahead of us. If you’d like to have a lie in.” Harry shook his head and asked for a  cuppa . She smiled, and he could not help returning it. 

The group set themselves up at the table eating the small breakfast Remus had managed to create from whatever was left in the kitchen. Kreacher had been staying at Hogwarts since before the battle ended. Harry not knowing if he’d stay long term at  Grimmauld or the Burrow, wanted the elf to be cared for. Mrs. Weasley made it clear once, when Kreacher had tried to cook for Harry at the Burrow that she did not like to share her kitchen. Harry frowned and stole a glance at Sirius. He took a breath and tried calling the elf. Nothing. Harry felt an unexpected loss. Kreacher had proven himself loyal to him and he did not like the idea of Sirius mistreating him again.

“Kreacher?” Sirius repeated him in a questioning tone. Harry looked around for the elf and was not surprised when he didn’t appear.

“You gave him to me... when you...” Harry tried to find the words to describe the relationship he had with the elf. “I like him.” Sirius eyed the confession and leaned back, thoughtfully. 

“Kreacher.” There was a confidence to the name this time and sure enough he appeared.

“SHAME TO HIS MOTHER’S FLESH! Summons Kreacher. How OH HOW...” He trailed off into a long rant of insults and cries of distress. 

“Kreacher, I’m giving you to Harry Potter.” A bright light flashed and seemed to rip off Sirius and attach to Harry. “Happy?” The elf stared at him; eyes large in disbelief. 

“Thank you.” Harry have him a wide happy grin. “Kreacher would you return to Hogwarts? I’ll summon you when we’re settled somewhere.” The elf still shocked, merely nodded and vanished in a flash. “You don’t know what he means to me...” Harry dug back into his food with gusto. Sirius exchanged looks with everyone at the table, but remained silent. 

James finished first and started the dishes with Lily. There was an awkwardness to Sirius and Remus, sitting close but not quite acknowledging each other. Harry did his best to keep the conversation going, but one would say something and the other would grow silent. This went on until Lily and James returned from the kitchen.

“ Oh for heaven’s sake, it’s been almost twenty years. You're both sorry. What’s done is done!” Lily huffed and ruffled Harry’s hair before sitting down next to Harry on the floor. Her declaration was followed by a few grumbles and then silence. James sat on the other side of Harry and the three Potters stared at them, waiting. 

“Sorry, I suspected you were the spy.”

“I’m sorry I suspected you as well... and uh... leaving you in Azkaban...” Lily nodded sagely, causing her hair to spring completely loose. The straight red hair fell around her head like a tidal wave of crimson. Everyone laughed waking up the portrait again.

“We either need to remove her, or get out of this place.” James was surprisingly calm as Remus shot up to deal with the last Lady Black.

:&:&:&:&:&:&

Harry was standing just outside of Gringotts happy to not have to face the consequences of their daring escape from the vaults below. With the return of Lily and James, he did not need to maintain or manage the Potter Vaults, property, or anything else in the Potter name. Harry had been surprised when James had asked him about the Potter estate. Harry knew next to nothing about what exactly he had beyond the trust vault Hagrid had showed him before starting Hogwarts. 

This fact led Lily on a rant that would rival Hermione, when rules were not adhered to. Apparently, once Harry was thirteen, he was to be given assess to several other vaults holding heirlooms and portraits; including the portraits of his grandparents. He was also to have claimed his heir ring, which had a whole host of protections that would have helped him a great deal during his time fighting Voldemort. He did not want to ask his mother about the protection she placed on him that required him to live with his muggle relatives. He and Hermione had been vague in the conversations about their lives. He did not want to cause the wrath of anyone to befall the Dursley’s. He was certain The Marauders would cause them some harm, but he was very frightened of Lily’s reaction.

Sirius and Remus had gone to the Ministry to meet with Kingsley while the Potters checked on the Vaults. James and Lily already had access to Sirius’s old vault, but they figured the Black family vaults could wait. James reassured Harry that Gringotts files were updated magically and would recognize him as the Head of House, rather than Harry. Harry let out a sigh of relief at that. He did not want to be in charge of an estate as vast as James was telling him. James reassured him that the estate was being managed by a goblin manager and would not be bothered, if it continued to go unmanaged by the Potter family. 

“YOU BROKE INTO GRINGOTTS!” Liy’s voice split the silence of the day, beelining for Harry. Who, fought the urge to run away from  her. “HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME WERE YOU THINKING!?” James was walking slowly behind his wife a huge smile almost breaking his face in half. 

“I had to!” Harry put his hands up. “To defeat Voldemort!” He jumped in surprise when instead of yelling or hitting him, she wrapped him in a tight hug, crying softly. 

“My baby...” She refused to let him loose even after James started rubbing her back.

“I’m fine... Mum...” Harry let the name slip out, trying the word for the first time. He had called Petunia mommy once, because he had heard Dudley doing it and he thought that was what he was supposed to do. He could still hear the ringing in his ears weeks later from her violently telling him, she was not, nor would she ever be his mother. The name just caused Lily to cry harder. Harry smiled weakly, unsure what to do. The only other crying woman he had reference to holding was Hermione. He didn’t think he should treat his mother like his best friend. 

“Lily, Love, let’s head home.” James wrangled his crying wife free, and held out his hand for Harry to take. “I think it’s about time someone showed you Potter Palace.” Harry took his father’s hand without a thought, letting his mind catch on the word palace. The manor was not a palace. “Potter are cheeky little shits, as mum and dad used to lovingly say, and wanted the double PP.” 

The manor was not as big as Malfoy Manor, despite sitting on more land. The Potters were from Godric’s Hollow and maintained a residence there, however several generations back they wanted something different. Something to rival other Pureblood families like the Malfoys and Blacks. Thus, Potter Palace was born. It included a large wood, a lake that was filled by an underground river, stables, a vast network of trails, and much, much more. Harry was in awe of the building. It clearly was magical, looking as good as new for having sat empty since Harry’s grandparents had died. 

Lily, Harry found out, like Hermione, did not like the idea of House elves, but knew freeing them would be a great insult to their loyalty to the Potter family. She wanted to have a home she kept herself, especially after she achieved her masters in potions. She could work from home and maintain her family. James was happy as long as Lily was. The War put a hold on her goals, but she intended to earn it. Lily, Harry realized, was a bit similar to Hermione, but not quite. 

“Welcome Home son.” James cut through Harry’s obviously awestruck face. “Bit late. But there you have it.” Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. He knew even without Sirius, without his parents, he would have found a home eventually, a family, but he was so thankful that he would not have to. 

The Potter Palace, which technically had three floors, the top floor was more of attic. While it had enough room to stand up and walk around easily, it had no washrooms, and thus no one stayed up there. The first floor was made up of an entry way that could fit the whole of the Dursley’s house, double stairways, three separate sitting rooms, a formal and informal dining room, a sunroom filled with plants, the House Elf quarters, two kitchens, three smaller guest bedrooms one with its own en suite washroom, two washrooms, a ballroom, and a variety of storage spaces, such as coat closets.

The second floor had four bedrooms each with their own en suite washrooms, a washroom, another sitting room, an office space, and a library. The Library, Lily said with a wicked smile, took up around half of the second floor. It was larger than the Black family library, especially now, since the war saw much of the Black heritage lost. Hermione had taken a few things from the house, with broad permission from a drunk Sirius that “she could take whatever the fuck she wanted.” However not even her veracious desire to read books, could save the rarer, darker texts. 

James was in the middle of explaining the set up around the house, such as the green houses, when three House Elves popped as close to as they could get without standing on top of him.

“Young Master Harry!”

“Final we be  meetsing you!”

“Mister  Dumbles be saying he bring the Young Master when he thirteen.”

“Lies he does!” The three elves went on a long colorful rant about the dishonesty of wizards not with the Potter name. They completely ignored Lily and James, who was fighting a laugh at Harry frightened expression.

“Harry, meet Mintleaf, Basil, and Oregano. Or as they like to be called Minty, Basil, and Oreo!” He made a wide gesture with his arms. “Basil doesn’t wish to shorten her name.” He whispered into the air. 

“MASTER JAMES!” Their attention shifted off Harry and over to the Potters. “MISTRESS LILY!” The loud unhappy voices of the three elves echoed through the large empty entry way. Harry gathered that Dumbledore had told the elves that their master and his wife were dead when they went looking for the young master. He convinced the elves to let him continue to hide the baby rather than bringing him home to await the arrival of his Godfather. They had not believed him about the Potters, they could still feel their Bonds with their Master and Mistress, but they were told to trust the Headmaster. They all popped away, readying rooms for the Potter’s return.

James called back Minty, who was the Head Elf. He wanted everything gathered from their home in Godric’s hollow brought here, as well as room set up for Remus and Sirius. Harry added a room near the library for Hermione. James gave him a funny look, but it was done.

“So, Hermione?” Harry felt the gaze of his parents undivided attention. James had a knowing look on his face, while Lily  skeptical .

“She’s my family.” He squared his shoulders, “And she has nowhere to go.” James nodded gesturing him to follow him into a sitting room. The elves were already preparing lunch for their returned family, and guests; the more the merrier.

The Potters sat quietly in one of the sitting rooms, chatting more about Harry’s school life and what he wanted to do now. It was an unusual experience for all three of them. The older Potters were still trying to figure out what they wanted to do with their future, suddenly gifted back to them. Oreo made sure they were not short on tea and biscuits throughout the whole conversation. 

Around hour two, they whipped out the photo books Minty had retrieved from Godric’s Hollow. Spread out like school children with photos and papers everywhere, was how Remus and Sirius found them after returning from the Ministry. 

“Welcome back!” There was a bit of laughing and joyful hugging. They were all still waiting for this to be a joke and death to claim them all over again. 

“How was the Ministry?” James asked quietly, noticing Lily take a kip on the lounger at the side of the room. Sirius let out an inaudible sigh. “That bad huh?”

“Yeah, Apparently...” He glared at Harry with fake annoyance. “I am the sole male Black left standing.” He grumbled that he should have guessed that when they were taken to Grimmauld, but he was probably in denial. “That means the entirety of the Black estate falls to me.”

“Pads, you knew that. We were planning on going to check the Black Vaults at some point.” Sirius sat dramatically on the nearest surface, which happened to be a small table.

“Yes, but I was in Denial.” He looked Harry. “Did you know I have to actually sit in the bloody seat on the  Wizengamot ?” Harry shook his head. “Of course not, lucky shit doesn’t have to worry about taking either seat anytime soon...” He snorted. “James and I, sitting members. Ugh.” Remus chuckled and shook his head. “Remus! You can sit for me. Grandfather had a proxy for YEARS.” Lily let a small smile slip, letting those paying attention that she was wake.

“I can’t, Werewolf.” He pointed at himself.

“Bollocks to that. I can pick my own proxy!”

“He can’t Sirius. Half-breeds" James did air quotes over the label in disgust. “can’t hold seats in the Wizengamot.”

“What about Hermione? She’s in school, but she wanted to get into Politics.” The three men paused and looked at him, listening. “I mean she’s always championing things. She’d probably get them to let a werewolf hold a Seat, Proxy or whatever.”

“Won't work either...” James eyes Sirius thoughtfully. “ Muggleborns can’t be proxies either.” He smiled mischievously. “ So, unless she wants to marry Padfoot; he’s  gonna have to find someone else.”

“MARRY PADFOOT!?” Harry paled several  shades , eyes wide in disbelief at his Godfather.

“Well, that’s rude, I’m a catch.” Remus snorted at Sirius’s reply. “She available?”

“NO!” Harry was standing up, face turning red. “She’s dating Ron.” There was a collective sigh from everyone but Sirius who shrugged.

“Her loss.” He sat up face on his hand in thought. “Still need a proxy.”

“What about Mrs. Tonks?” Harry spoke after several moments of getting his emotions  under control .

“Andy?” Sirius hummed thoughtfully. “Should do. She’s a Black, Pureblood. That fills the requirements yeah?” He looked to James who paid most of the attention to his father when he told them about the Potter estate as well as its seat. James nodded. 

“She’s got Teddy though...” The men watch Harry’s eyes go wide, locking on Remus who had done his best to stay out of the conversation. He doubted he would ever have a place in politics, when he couldn’t even guarantee himself food every day. “Teddy... Lupin....” James’s eyes quickly joined Harry’s, head snapping back and forth between Remus and Harry. Lily was next to figure out what was happening and let out an excited laugh.

“Lupin?” Sirius was slowly on the uptake and wanted a hint.

“Remus’s son.” Harry explained, watching with morbid fascination as the werewolf in question paled to a white that rival Sirius. Which was a feat, since he had a dark tan.

“Son?” His voice squeaked out, “I don’t... Son?”

“I’m sorry Remus, I should have told you sooner.” Harry tried to speak softly not wanting to upset him more. He remembered a distraught Remus begging them to take him on Harry’s mission, afraid of the prospect of fatherhood.

“Well, congratulations Moony.” Sirius seemed to be taking this as seriously as anything else. “Papa Moony has a nice ring to it.” The noise that left Harry’s old DADA professor could not have been human. James barely had time to react before Remus just seemed to shut off. His eyes rolled back into his head, his body went slack, and he was falling face first into the ground. James struggled to set the heavier Remus John Lupin on the floor in a way that would not hurt anyone involved. Sirius watched on not standing up to help. Lily had attempted to stand up only for her to stop, fighting laughter while watching the scene and Sirius asking a question.

“So, who’s the mother?” Harry looked up at his Godfather and wished he could just faint as well, rather than tell Sirius his cousin thirteen years Remus’s junior managed to capture the self-hating wizard.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

Remus was being held firmly between James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black. James because he wanted to help his friend accept the fact that he was a father, and Sirius because he wanted to the face he would make when Remus saw the baby. Harry was walked a few steps behind with Lily, both wands drawn, preparing to stun the werewolf if he tried to make a run for it. Lily had the forethought to send Oreo ahead to warn Mrs. Tonks to expect them. She took the warning surprisingly well, and was prepare to have them for dinner. 

It had taken Remus about an hour to come too, and even then, he spent a good deal of time switched between pacing a hole in the floor to laying on the ground, mumbling to himself in distress. Sirius took this time to take a kip upstairs in his old room, only to find out Minty had decided Hermione would be staying there, since it was closest to the library. Sirius was down stairs in the kitchen, since he bothered everyone getting up all the time for snacks in the middle of the night. James sat in vigilance over their friend, having been informed while Remus of out cold, how he had reacted before. Lily asked Harry a hundred and one questions, from who it was, to how the courtship came about. The wedding, which Harry had not been invited to, since it was illegal at the time. 

Andromeda Tonks was standing in the doorway of her quaint three-bedroom cottage, a fussy baby in her arms. She was a stern, fierce woman to behold. Remus deflated as she approached, Teddy shifting his hair to matched the unique red of Lily, who had come up behind them to see the baby. Every adult present watched him shift his eyes to James’s hazel, back to the mossy green of Remus. His hair couldn’t seem to settle, red, black, sandy blonde, and back again.

“Remus...” She rushed the short distance as Sirius and James let him go. She wrapped him in a one arm hug, quiet tears on her face. “Welcome back.” She pulled away, wiping her face with her free hand. “Say welcome back Daddy.” She turned Teddy to face Remus, his little face bloomed into a full-fledged smile, the fussy tears and noises of distress gone. Remus took the baby very gently, pressing his face into the baby’s hair.

“He smells like mine.” Remus’s eyes flashed gold, the wolf inside him claiming the baby. Remus felt an overwhelming desire to never let him go. It was odd, since he had no memory of having a baby. He swallowed and started shaking.

“You alright Rem?” James eyed his friend ready to take Teddy if he fainted again. Remus just nodded, hold Teddy a little tighter. Teddy babbled in delight, hands gripping the loose shirt Remus borrow from Hermione. 

“Hey Andy,” Sirius looked sheepish next to his friend, when his cousin’s eyes locked on him. “How have you been.” She snorted, shaking her head.

“I’ve not died yet, so I have one up on you lot.” She was smiling, happily. “Come, I’ve a beef stew that won’t eat itself.” She held Remus loosely by the arm that held Teddy, guiding him into the house. The other four followed, more than a little bewildered. “You’re doing better than the first time Nymphadora told you.” Remus let out a noncommittal noise, still breathing in Teddy like he was giving him life.

“And they say I’m the drama queen.” Sirius let out a bark of laughter at his own joke. James chuckled while Lily only rolled her eyes. Introduction were handed around, while Teddy slowly nodded off, happy in the arms of his father. Remus would not let him go until Andy brought his  Moses Basket into the room where he could see it. 

“The overly protective thing, that is about the same.” She laughed at Remus’s expense; he didn’t seem to notice. “Drove poor Nymphadora batty while she was pregnant. Would practically hyperventilate if she did more than shower outside of his sights.” The group warmed up, sharing different stories of parenthood.

“I’m sorry.” Remus spoke for the first time since Teddy was place in his arms. 

“Remus.”

“It should be her here... Not me...” He looked at his hands, shaking. “I don’t deserve...” Andy slapped him.

“Do not use her to hurt yourself Remus. She loved you and would be so happy that you get to see him grow up.” Andy was shaking to in rage or sorrow, no one could tell. “I thought he’d never know either of his parents. We’ve been blessed Remus. Teddy and I. A part of our family came back to us.” She stood slowly, took a breath and left the room. No one moved unsure of what to do. Andy returned with a picture frame. Remus and Tonks on their wedding day. Both had huge grins on their faces. Remus’s was a bit hesitant, almost afraid to grab happiness, while Tonks was alive with it. “Never be sorry for being here.” Remus started sobbing, holding the picture of his life, but not a part of his memories. He wanted to remember more than anything, but he was afraid of the pain that would accompany it. “I’d like you to stay here, if you want.” She ran her fingers through his hair comforting. “I can’t say I’m happy about you taking my grandson from me... I’ll require constant visits.” He laughed, nodding. 

“Wanna proxy for me?” Sirius broke the tense somber feeling with his voice. Remus snorted. Andy frowned, narrowing her eyes.

“Proxy? I’ll have to be reinstated.”

“Done.”

“Remus will stay here with Teddy and myself. He may go over to yours when I’m out.”

“Agreed.”

“I vote how I want.”

“As long as you push for Werewolves and other marginalized groups to have equal rights.”

“We have an accord cousin.” The conversation happened quickly, letting no one react properly to what had occurred. Remus was shocked as his place of residence was decided right in front of him with no input from himself. He looked from Lily to James, then Harry, a question on his face. Did that really just happen? All those present were in agreement, yes that really did just happen. 

“Minty!” The elf appeared at James’s summons. “Make sure the Elves know to answer when Remus calls.” She nodded and popped away again.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Remus found his voice again. He was doing his best to ignore the two Blacks haggling about his life. They clearly did not need his opinion. 

“This way you can visit easier.” James shrugged, “I don’t want to have the  floo opened until everything has settled down a bit more. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&

Hermione opened her eyes to a dark empty dorm. None of her roommate had returned to repeat their seventh year. The Ministry offered the test for students that did not want to grace the halls of Hogwarts again. It was a place filled with memories and death. Hermione knew she wanted to finish school, but she knew that not everyone held her level of commitment to formal education. While, she knew far more than the average graduate, it wasn’t the same as attending and putting in the work. 

She also was not ready to rely heavy on Harry for a place to live, since she was homeless. She hoped to have some kind of plan by the time she left Hogwarts. Staying with Harry was the better bet than the overcrowded Weasley’s regardless of how friendly they were. However, with his family back, maybe he wouldn’t want her to stay with him. A deep unsettling uncertainty, filled her chest. Harry considered her family, but was that only because he didn’t have one. Like she didn’t have one. She took a slowly breath and did her best to talk herself out of thinking so little of Harry.

_ He abandoned you over a riding broom. _ Her brain supplied.

“That’s only because he was  upset, I didn’t ask him first.”

_ He always takes Ron’s side. You get a broom temporary taken and he ignored you for almost a year. Ron leaves during the hardest time of the war and he immediately takes him back. _

“That was the Horcrux.” She sat up, deciding that arguing with her mind was not the best way to start the day. The common room was empty, which didn’t surprise her, since the noise until late into the night told her that everyone stayed up. She patted down her hair sighing at the volume. She had the time to use some product, but that time could be spend reading. Smiling to herself, happy her priorities hadn’t change.

The Great Hall was almost as empty as the Gryffindor common room. There were about two dozen student sitting about having breakfast. She let her eyes flow over those present and spotted Luna sitting by a red-faced Draco, who kept glancing at his eating companion with a mix of distrust and thankfulness. Nothing would be easy for the once child Death Eater.

“Good morning Malfoy, Luna.” She sat across from him and started adding food to her plate. Toast, a bit of jam. She smiled at the fruit, grabbing a peach. Draco returned her greeting, with a glance at the entrance. Luna hummed in pleasure, passing Hermione the honey she was looking for, for her tea. 

“Speak to Weasley?” Draco’s voice was low, as if there were ears everywhere listening to them. She couldn’t blame him. She was in Malfoy manor for an hour maybe more, time was hard to follow at the time, and she hated it. She did not want to imagine what it must have been like to actually live there. Having Greyback around every corner was not her idea of a fun time. 

“We exchanged words yes.”

“Why are you still hanging around me then?” Draco’s voice got even lower, but there was a pitch of worry in it that caused her to look up.

“Why would speaking to Ron, stop me from...” Her memory flashed to the carriages arriving, Draco’s split lip. “Did Ron do something to you?”

“Nothing I did not deserve.” He bit his lip, eyes darting to the entrance hall, eyes catching on something. “For whatever it’s worth Granger... I’m truly sorry.” He stood up quickly abandoning his breakfast. Hermione’s mind was reeling. Could Ron have really punch Malfoy? Possibly something worse? She took a breath and channeled Harry as best she could.

“Malfoy,” She stood up and turned staring at the back of his head. He had paused at her call, but did face her. “Call me Hermione. If you want.” She took a shaky breath. “I don’t want to live my life hateful and angry.” She watched Draco turn around, face pale, besides his cheeks, those were pink. 

“Draco.” He nodded slowly and fled from the space. It was after she took several shaky breaths in through her nose that she noticed what probably drew him away from his breakfast. Ron stood just inside the room and seemed to be glaring at the door. Draco must have rushed pass him. 

“What a lovely thing.” Hermione ignored the desire to see to the rage on Ron’s face and turned to looked down at Luna who was putting peanut butter on a piece of apple. Hermione’s eyes asked what she was talking about. Luna, much like Luna did, seemed to read her mind. She giggled. “New friends silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus's reaction to finding out he is a father, was hands down my favorite part of this chapter. I keep imagining 'Does Not Compute, Error Error Error, Resetting' echoing in his mind. 
> 
> If you didn't guess, most of this story will follow Hermione and Harry. There will be times without them, but they will be VERY rare. Yes this is still a Sirius/Hermione. Draco/Harry will also be quite prevalent eventually.
> 
> Note/warning?: I have not been a fan of Ron since Book 4. That said I am trying very hard to write him as correctly as I can. He is brash, stubborn, and a bit jealous. He is also quick to understand when he is wrong. He will certainly have ups and downs in this story, but he will come around eventually. Which is how I remember him from the books. So I will not be adding a Ron Bashing Tag. Thank you.


	3. Unfulfilling Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets an old rival; Harry comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will mention Quidditch here and there, however I will not be writing any games. Maybe some commentary, cause Luna was the best at it! (sorry Lee) If you are here for Quidditch, this isn’t the story for you. 

_ 5 September, 1998 _

Ron had glanced at Hermione, face still red as she sat back down. Luna nibbled on her apple, seeing the exchange in the way Luna did. Ron took his seat at the Gryffindor table and made a show of ignoring Hermione, along with all those around her. Hermione bit her lip hard, trying to reign in her desire to seek Ron out and make nice. She did not like when he was angry at her. It felt like third year all over again. 

“What crawled up Ron’s wizard buns and died?” Ginny joined them at the Slytherin table, taking up a seat beside Luna, who passed her a plate with all her favorite things. Hermione watched with a tipped head as Ginny kiss her whispering “thank you,” before digging in. Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny had briefly flirted with getting back together. There were a few kisses, and long discussions, mostly Ginny talking. Harry had a hard time advocating for himself. Ginny never noticed how closed off he became as she talked more and more. 

She quickly did realize that they would not work out, once they all returned to their homes, and Harry avoided her. Ginny had moved on, reconnecting with Luna. The two were a bit of an odd couple, but worked. Ginny defended Luna with the ferocity of a lioness and Luna help her see the world in a new way. They played off each other’s strengths and accepted their weaknesses. Ginny was one of two people who understood Luna at all, and Harry was unlikely to get his head pulled out of the sand anytime soon. Hermione was happy for her friends.

Harry had made it a point, after the final battle, to get away from everyone, and wallow in his sorrow. Hermione tried her best to not let him. He had not made the disruption to his isolation easy for her. Luckily, Sirius had Keyed a number of the summer residents of  Grimmauld into the house, and Harry had either not bothered to change it, or didn’t want to. This allowed her to bombard him with her companionship.

Sirius had said he wanted to always have  Grimmauld open to Harry and his family. 

She took in a breath letting the thought go, this Sirius was not the Sirius she remembered. The Sirius who would find her crying in the library after a row with Ron and bring her tea. The Sirius she would rail against for mistreating Kreacher, but would always know when he went too far and leave books and other things around, he knew she’d like. The Sirius who would blow up at Mrs. Weasley to give them a break from having to clean for a while. The Sirius who was so torn up and lost, he would try to lose himself in his cups. She’d never forget the sounds of his sobs as he became lost in memories. He usually remembered to put up a Silencing Charm, or Remus would for him. However, every once in a while, she’d hear him. 

“Draco and Hermione are friends.” Luna answer was wispy, but somehow carried over the room. Luna’s declaration pulled Hermione out of her thoughts. She smiled at her friends, hoping Harry was doing well with his family returned to him. Sirius alone would have greatly improved the twisting emotions of her Best Friend. It took a few beats for the information to sinking.

“I didn’t say we were friends!” Hermione angrily munched on a piece of toast.

“Oh?” Ginny cocked an eyebrow and turned to her girlfriend. Luna continued to maintain her expression of knowing the truth, regardless of what those around her said. Hermione could feel her face warming up as Ginny looked back at her with the accusation clear. Hermione blushed, embarrassed.

“I just gave him permission to called me Hermione.” She blurted out,  hoping that would be the end of it. 

“And Draco reciprocated.” Luna looked up at her. “New friends are so lovely.” Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look, glancing between her two friends.

“Yes, they are.” The three women continued their meal quietly. It was Saturday, so there were no classes and they would take their time eating. Hermione wondered for a moment, why Ron had come down so early would he didn’t have to. She gazed over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Neville as well as Dean and Seamus. Neville was sitting away from his fellow eighth years, eating quickly. 

“What are the boys doing up? It’s barely eight.” She turned back to her friends, looking for an answer.

“Professor Sprout is having Neville start his apprenticeship with her while he’s not in class.” Ginny replied with a satisfied huff. “He deserves it. Best Herbology student she’ll ever see.” She leaned forward conspiratorially, “I heard him talking to the plants more  than a few times.” Luna nodded sagely at her girlfriend’s words. 

“He  understands them.”

“He probably woke up the rest of them.” Ginny waved off the rest of the question with her hand. “Neville has gotten more confident, but he’s still Neville.” They all smiled in affection, Neville was a breed on to himself. There was no one like him.

“When are you have Quidditch tryouts?” Hermione did not truly care herself, but she knew Ron would want to go, and she as his girlfriend would have to give her support. She didn’t mind watching them play, but did certainly gave her a fright. 

“Two or three weeks from now, depends on when they schedule Hogsmeade weekends.” Ginny launched into her strategy for the upcoming year, knowing full well it would go over everyone’s head. 

Ginny had been offered the position of Head girl but turned it down. The returning ‘Eighth years’ were not eligible. Hermione had been angry at first, but after sitting down and speaking to the Headmistress, she understood. They all did, however have access to the Prefect’s bathroom, as well as a later Curfew then the lower years. Ginny did get the Quidditch Captain badge, that she would kill anyone who tried to take it from her. 

“Do either of you know what Ron did to Mal... Draco while on the Express?” Hermione had finished her meal, and allowed her thoughts to wonder back to the beginning of what caused her anger toward her Boyfriend. Luna and Ginny exchanged a look and then both  shrugged .

“Nothing happened, that we saw.” Ginny answered for them both. “But if I had to guess, I’d say he warned him off, Draco said something sarcastic in response, and then Ron took it to blows.” Luna nodded beside her, pushing her plate away. 

“Sounds like the best guess.” Hermione sighed. “I should speak to him.”

“Maybe wait? He looks pretty angry.” All three looked toward him again. Nevile was gone, but Ron was glaring in their direction, leaving no doubt of his current feelings. 

“Yeah, probably for the best.” Just before Hermione left to the library with Luna, and Ginny went to find some friends for a Quidditch game, the post arrived. Hermione was surprised when a large black owl landed in front of her with a huff of indifference. She did not recognize him, but the large Black Crest gave away who he belonged to. She turned bright red first, unsure of how to feel if Sirius Black had written her. The second thought was a reassurance that it was likely from Harry. Luna made friends with the unfriendly owl almost immediately, giving him bacon and sausage. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, affectionately at her. Ginny knew Luna could befriend anyone. Hermione wondered if Voldemort would even be immune to her way with others. Hermione took the letters from the leg he presented to her, and asked if he’d be willing to wait for her responses in the Owlery. 

“I don’t know if any of the school owls could find Harry and his family at  Grimmauld .” The Owl eyes her with disinterest before nipping her fingers as an affirmative and taking flight. She watched the owl fly over to Ron, presenting the other leg.  _ So, Harry wrote Ron as well. _ With the post delivered and the owls gone. Hermione and Luna waved goodbye to Ginny and made their way to the shores of the Lake. Luna was certain that would be the best place to read, and Hermione didn’t care enough to object. 

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ Meet Regulus! (the owl). Sirius was out with Remus to see to reinstating them to the land of the living and found him in that store where you got Crookshanks. He gave Sirius such a look, Remus swore he was Regulus reborn. I can’t say anything one way or the other, since we never met Sirius’s little brother. Through it does feel like we know him. It’s strange hearing about him from the point of view of the Marauders. Kreacher painted him with such reverence I can barely imagine him as anything but Saintly. Apparently, he was like a mild form of Malfoy while at Hogwarts. He was known for throwing around harsh words and letting his friends do as they wanted. Sirius says he was a gentle child, but after he started  _ _ Hogwarts, _ _ they drifted apart. _

_ I haven’t found the moment to let him know how he died. Kingsley is still having the cave excavated, but it’s slow going. I was hoping he’d have something tangible to mourn after everything that happened.  _

_ Remus moved in with Mrs. Tonks, like before. He would not leave the room Teddy was in when he finally met him. It was a sight, when we went to leave and he flat out refused. Oreo, one of the Potter elves, agreed to retrieve his things so he could stay immediately. I know what you’re going to say, “why didn’t he just bring Teddy to Potter Palace?” Mrs. Tonks doesn’t want him to magic travel while he is so small. He’s barely half a year old, but he is already so big! He will have to be at least a year, before she’ll let him  _ _ Floo _ _ unless it’s an emergency. Elf travel is fine though. I don’t really know what the difference is between that and apparition. I can’t ask; I feel enough out of my depth as is. I’ll just wait for you to explain it when you visit.  _

_ Speaking of, you should come for every holiday! Or Christmas at least! I miss you and everyone wants to meet my Best Friends. Do you think Ron will want to come as well?  _

Hermione took a deep breath and looked away from the parchment. This was the longest letter Harry had ever written her, and she suddenly did not want to finish it. The fears she had pushed down that morning were bubbling up and choking her. She sniffled, biting back the tears. She scowled at herself,  _ why am  _ _ i _ _ crying? I have no reason to be crying! _

“It’ll be alright.” Luna’s serene voice wafted through the air, as she rubbed the older woman’s back. She kept thinking if Ron and her were fighting, Harry would be better off with Ron visiting. He’d want Ron to visit. They always meshed better then herself and Harry. Hermione let out a few more tears, hastily wiping them. Taking a breath, she picked up the letter again.

_ I hope Ron wasn’t very upset that I won’t be attending Hogwarts with him this year. How’d he  _ _ take _ _ the news of what happened? Bet he was put out that he wasn’t there for it. I’m sorry if it ends up causing you problems. Just tell Ron to talk to me, it’s hardly your fault. _

_ Mum is trying to get permission for you both to spend Halloween with us. I can’t help but feel like something bad is going to happen. Something bad always happens on Halloween, and I’d like us to be together. Watching each other’s backs like always; I’ll let you know what ends up being agreed to.  _

_ I visited Gringotts with my parents. Well, after they settled everything with our break in. From what Dad says, we lost a bit of gold (Nothing we can’t deal with) as well as some Goblin made items. They made sure House Potter took the blame for everything, so you and Ron shouldn’t have issues getting a vault there. Dad wanted me to tell you, if you do have problems let him know. He’s been “Trained” in Goblin dealings by his family’s vault manager. Whatever that means. I apparently will have to learn it as well. Joy.  _

_ How are you doing? Are things going well there? I want to be there to help you fulfill my wish of House Unity, but I just got my family back. I know that out of anyone in the world, you’d understand. Mum and Dad included a letter of their own. If they say anything embarrassing, please ignore it! Hope to hear from you soon. _

_ Thanks for always standing with me, _

_ Harry James Potter _

_ Potter Palace _

_ OH! Only our owls can find Potter Palace. Sirius threatened to buy you your own owl. I figured you’d hate that, so he agreed to ‘lend’ you Regulus for as long as you need. He’d find you  _ _ wher _ _ ever you are.  _

Hermione laughed. She would not put is passed the star named Marauder to buy her, her own owl. She couldn’t forget the old Sirius offering to get them everything from chocolate to broomsticks. Mrs. Weasley would never let them take him up on his offer, but Hermione knew that some of the books she talked about want to read, would suddenly be in the Black Library. She smiled at the memory and opened the next letter. Both had been sealed with the Potter Family Crest.

_ Salutations Hermione Granger, _

_ Our son has not stopped talking about how wonderful you are and how much he wanted you to feel welcome at our home. He made sure you had the room closest to the library, which annoyed Sirius greatly.  _ **_ I appreciated the laugh! _ ** _ Ignore James he keeps trying to take this away from me.  _ **_ Trying, please I have succeeded at least three times. _ ** _ I’ve told him to sod off, with a well-placed Hex.  _

_ Anyway, we are looking forward to spending the Holidays with you! Anyone who can brew the Polyjuice potion in year two, is worth knowing. Plus, Harry keeps starting to tell the story revolving around you, Severus, and fire without finishing. He wanted you to tell it, I suppose. _

_ See you for Halloween, _

_ Lily Potter (nee Evans) _

_ Potter Palace _

Hermione put both letters in her pockets, making a mental note to speak to Headmistress McGonagall sooner rather than later. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_ 10 September, 1998 _

Harry bit into a cookie his father had made and was pleasantly surprised.  ** It was good. ** James had spent a large chuck of yesterday trying to convince his son that he could bake. Harry learned that only Remus was able to cook in any capacity. Sirius and James had relied heavily on House-Elves throughout their lives. Lily had picked up a bit after they went into hiding and left Oreo, Minty, and Basil at Potter Palace. James had tried to help, but after setting the kitchen on fire for the fifth time. He was told to mind Harry and stay out of the space. James couldn’t really explain why he could bake and not cook, but had learned to just not question it. 

Harry was looking forward to a reply from Hermione and Ron. He wanted to know how House Unity was developing. He trusted Hermione to do what was best, but Ron would put up at least a bit of a fuss, he was certain. He would come around  eventually; Ron always came back. 

“Harry, what do you think?” James had his eyes locked on Harry with a fragile hope. He nodded and took another bite. The quiet content atmosphere settled in, and the two male Potters ate cookies and basked in each other’s company.

“HARRRRY!” Sirius practically skipped into the room, ignoring James and his plate of cookies. “Do we REALLY have to wait for  Hermy to remove old Mother dearest?” He sat on chair next to his Godson. 

“Calling her that will land you back in the grave, or worse.” Harry gave Sirius a look that screamed of warning. Sirius made a face, and looked at James for more information.

“What’s worse than death?” James ignored his friend, more interested in the girl Harry called family, who made crossing her seem worse than death. They had heard about the girl grassing up their defense group. She would have sneak written across her face until she felt remorse. James admired the poetic cure, Sirius figured she should carry the mark of her betrayal for the rest of her life, and Lily wanted to know how she did it. Lily always was an academic. Remus reacted as a cross between James and Lily. 

“You’ll have to ask Hermione.” Harry’s response had a light giggle to it, like he could not wait to see what she’d do to the man who tried to call her Hermy. 

“Bit of a stick in the mud, sounds like.” Sirius grumbled; his small smile told James that the first thing he intended to do was give it a go. Sirius was never one to shy away from a challenge. 

“Pads...” James eyed his friend in warning. Hermione was Harry’s best friend, and he would not do something to jeopardize that. 

“What?! She can take care of herself.” Sirius stood up, pausing while looking out the window. James noticed that every once in a while, he would get an off in the distance look in his eyes. He shook himself like his pup counterpart and looked at Harry with a thoughtful expression. “I... I didn’t get a trial... did I?” Harry took a breath and felt the air grow cold. Winfred, the Druid, said the four of them would slowly get their memories back. Lily had nightmares of Tom Riddle killing her, the fear of Harry dying dragging her to his room. Harry had been happy to let his mum wrap her arms around him to reassure herself that he had in fact lived. 

James was the first to die and thus had no new memories enter his mind. He still felt the horror of death and knowing his family would follow him. Returning to life was not for the weak, became the motto of the residents of Potter Palace. 

Remus kept his memories to himself, but Harry guessed it was long days of loneliness and struggling to stay alive. Teddy helped a great  deal; Harry was certain as well as Mrs. Tonks promising to brew the Wolfsbane potion.

Sirius had started remembering slower than the others. No one knew why this was, and with no one to ask, it would remain a mystery.

“No.” James gasped eyes locking on Harry in disbelief. “Barty Crouch and Fudge just threw you in Azkaban.” James was angry, he wanted to storm into the Ministry and demand justice. Harry was looking down, sorrow coloring his posture. Sirius was surprisingly calm. It was as if he accepted it. James watched his brother, begin to shake.

“How... how long was I there?” He swallowed, drawing his arms around his chest, refusing to look at either James or Harry.

“Twelve years...” James cursed at Harry’s answer, practically climbing the table between them to wrap his own arms around Sirius. Sirius continued to shake, James holding him tighter. 

“We’re here for you Pads. Whatever you need.” There was a pause as Sirius seemed to gather himself.

“I’d feel better if...”

“Yeah?”

“If you’d...”

“What? I’ll do anything.”

“Call Hermione...  Hermy for me.” There was a pause, then a crash as James smashed the plate that once held cookies onto his friend's head. Laughter quickly followed as the two men slammed into the floor and started wrestling. Harry silent ate the cookies sprawled across the table, watching the fight, unsure what to do. He had lived with them less  than two weeks and this had become the norm.

“WHAT IS GOING ON!?” Lily was standing in the doorway leaning into the room. “Why? Why is there broken glass?!” She scowled at the two men as they untangled themselves and stood like boys in trouble with their mother. 

“Sorry Lily.” They spoke in tandem, telling Harry this had been a common occurrence and likely would continue to be. She demanded they clean up the mess and start giving Harry a better example of adult men. Harry watched with Lily as they repaired the plate and put the cookies back. James happily followed his wife out of the room, going where, Harry did not want to know. Sirius’s eyes never left the cookies.

“Padfoot?” Harry spoke softly, wondering why James had just let the moment go. Sirius was clearly hurting and afraid. 

“I’m fine Prongslet.” Sirius shifted from foot to foot, looking serious for a second before shaking himself again as if dislodging something from his head. “I lived through it once. I will again.” He turned sharply before Harry could say anything and was gone. Harry resolved himself to keep an eye on his godfather. 

:&:&:&:&:&

_ 12 September, 1998 _

It took a week for Ron to approach Hermione. She had attempted a few times, but was always met with silence on the verge of red-hot fire. She had accepted that she would have to wait for him to be ready to have a conversation. 

Ginny and Luna had made a point of joining her at the Slytherin table with Draco for breakfast. Hermione would sit at the Hufflepuff table at Lunch and Ravenclaw at dinner as well as available in the Gryffindor common room at night. She did her best to answer questions about her year on the run without revealing more then she knew the boys wanted her to. She wanted to make Harry’s desire for Unity a reality, using her best efforts.

She barely saw Neville; he would be in classes and meals, but would leave quickly to work in the green houses. 

This left Hermione forced to wait for Ron to talk to her, if she wanted to know about what happened on the train. Seamus and Dean didn’t feel comfortable telling her without Ron’s permission.

“It’s his story to tell.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but agreed to wait. Ron had walked up to her after transfiguration and asked to speak to her. She felt her face flush, and her heart pound. She wanted to go back to how it was, easy hugs and kisses. He led her out of the classroom and down the hall. The quiet was deafening. 

“Are you planning on going to Harry’s place for Halloween?” His question caught her so off guard she stumbled. She had expected him to confront her about Draco again. 

He was watching her with his crystal blue eyes she loved. She glanced down at her hands, surprised to see they were not shaking with how nervous she was feeling.

“I don’t think so...” She tried to find a way to explain herself, as she looked up and his expression of relief silenced her.

“Alright.” He nodded and turned to walked away. “I just wanted to check.” Hermione let him get a few steps before snapped back to attention.

“RON!” He turned at his name, eyes clouded with emotion.

“I... What... Are we breaking up?” She took a sharp breath, as he just stood there and blinked at her.

“Course not ‘Mione.” She tensed at the nickname she had told him many times that she hated. “I just... I need some time.” She nodded in agreement and watched him walked away. She let her shoulders sag for a moment before growling to herself. She had meant to find out about the Express. She looked down the hall, debating chasing him down. She ran her hand through her curls deciding that she’d rather not make things worse. She could be patient. She took a breath and rubbed her eyes as the burning threat of tears settled in. She swore she was done crying.

She took one last look toward where Ron vanished and managed to bite back a sob, turning toward Gryffindor Tower. The halls mixed together and before she knew, it she was in front of the Fat Lady, gasping out the password. She was thankful for the emptiness of the common room, as she charged up the stairs leading toward the girls’ dormitory. She tossed open the door and ran to her bed in a rush as tears began rolling down her face, as she sobbed. A quick waved of her wand, locked the door and silenced the room. No one would hear her lose her cool again.

“Hermione?” Hermione whipped her head toward the voice and saw Lavender Brown. She was in a worn-out uniform, Hermione guessed from the previous year. She had on tights, without shoes, and the winter sweater. Lavender’s normally luscious and well-maintained tight ringed curls sat upon her head, frizzy to the point that they would look more accurate on Hermione’s head. She had her hair thrown to one side of her head, covering the left side of her face. 

The sudden appearance of her old roommate shocked Hermione, stopping the tears from falling. She had been informed that Lavender had decided to remain at home as she came to grips with her ‘half-breed’ status. Greyback had ravaged her at the Battle of Hogwarts to the point that many did not know if she would survive the night. There was nothing to do for the scars. Wound given by a werewolf transformed or not, left a permanent mark. Luckily, when she was attacked it was not a full moon, she was not a True werewolf.

Hermione may have not seen eye to eye with the other Gryffindor, but she would never say she did not belong to the correct house. She had stayed and fought ready to die to defend more than herself. As a pureblood not born to a ‘blood traitor’ family, Lavender had a choice. Hermione would always respect her for the one she ended up choosing. 

“Lavender?” Lavender smiled weakly at Hermione who had sat up and stared at her wide-eyed in surprise.

“Surprise?” Lavender lacked the volume of personality that Hermione had come to recognize throughout their six years together. Her voice was soft as if she was attempting to make herself as small and unimportant as possible. A difference so vast as to make her almost unrecognizable. Hermione stood, feeling joyful at seeing her alive and well. It was startling enough that she didn’t stop herself from launching her arms around the younger Gryffindor. 

“I’m so happy you’re alright.” Hermione laughed as Lavender’s hair got caught in her lips. Lavender took a moment, but returned the hug, sighing into the weight of her dormmate. They stood clinging to each for several minutes until both girls started to cry; each for different reasons. 

“My parents didn’t want me around anymore.” Lavender practically screamed between sobs. “They say a monster can’t be their little girl.” Hermione hugged her tighter, fighting her own sobs, wanting to comfort a woman in just as much pain, if not more than herself. Her problems seemed small in comparison. 

“I... I erased my parents’ memories...” Hermione’s voice was softer than Lavenders screams of rejection and pain. She hoped that Lavender would take the confession for what it was, a declaration that she was not the only orphan in their generation. Whether abandoned or lost, they were without family together. 

“WHAT!?” Lavender pulled back from Hermione, eyes red, face wet. Hermione saw the old Lavender for a minute, shining through her beaten down face. “OHMYGOD, are you alright?!” She glared around the room looking for what Hermione didn’t know. “Where’re those boys? You kept those gits alive for a whole year, and they can’t hold their best friend while she’s upset? I’ll hex them! Don't think I won’t!” Hermione fought back a laugh as the Lavender she remembered burst through. The same intense, narrowed emotional range. Hermione let the warmth spread from her chest to her limbs, knowing that for a moment, Lavender cared more about her roommate, than herself. 

“Lavender...” She tried to reign her in as she yanked on the door, clearly intending to do exactly as she threatened. 

“Bunch of useless...” Hermione would not catch everything as she went on a long-winded rant about how useless wizards could be. 

“Lavender... it’s okay... Harry didn’t come back and Ron... We... umm... he’s upset with me.” Lavender stopped at the mention of Ron. Hermione bit her lip, trying to figure out the best way to keep their comradery, while knowing Lavender could be upset when she heard about her and Ron’s relationship. Hermione wondered if Lavender blamed her for the failure of their relationship. Hermione knew that she was at least responsible in part. She had not supported the relationship and went so far as to attack Ron in a jealous rage at his inability to understand why she was upset. She told herself that he was poking a sleeping bear, and should have been prepared for when it woke up. Hermione was many things and spiteful was one of them. She knew that was something she would have to work on in the coming years. 

“It’s alright.” Lavender was shaking with unshed tears. “He liked you...” Her shoulders sagged. “What... why is he upset with you?” Hermione debated telling her everything. She did not know what Lavender would do with the information. She was a good person, but love made people stupid. She would know. 

Lavender seemed to forget her question, abandoned her attempt to open the door, and flopped on her bed in a dramatic fashion. “How was your summer?” Lavender’s voice was muffled by her pillow. Hermione laughed. It was a strange sound, mixed with what was left of her sorrow. 

“Lonely.” Hermione sat on Lavender’s bed, near her feet and really thought about the summer. Ron and the other Weasley’s had their own mourning to do, and Harry retreated to  Grimmauld more often than not. She was left fighting to keep Harry sane, while dealing with her own loss. She gripped her knees, and steadied her breathing. “I haven’t told them about my parents.” She curled into Lavenders side, surprising them both. 

“Well, I know. And I’m here. We can figure out things together.” Lavender, wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist, hugging her. “We might not have gotten along before, but we can try again.” She patted Hermione’s head, “Hello, I’m Lavender Brown. I’m prone to experiencing emotion so intensely I can only have one at a time. I’m part werewolf? Still not sure exactly how all that...” She made a wild motion with her free hand. “...works. I like my meat barely cooked, and cannot sleep during a full moon.” Hermione pulled her face away and smiled.

“I’m Hermione Granger... I mostly read; research is my greatest pleasure. I’m stubborn and have a vindictive streak that would make old  Voldy blush.” She buried her face back into Lavender’s shoulder. “I have a hard time expressing my feelings, and once you’re my friend, there’s no escape.” They both settled in the bed, warm with emotion.

“Nice to meet you ‘Mione.”

“Hermione Please.” Lavender laughed.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_ 1 October, 1998 _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I am sorry it has taken me so long to reply to you. Everything at Hogwarts is going well... _

Harry had read the long letter from Hermione at least six times since he had received in the day before. It was longer than any other letter he had gotten in recent memory, but there was nothing in it worth much. She talked about her classes, homework, and the castle. He didn’t know how Ron was doing, or anyone else. She barely mentioned House Unity, beyond “It was going well”. It was as If she was trying to be vague on purpose. Harry was worried.

“What’s on your mind pup?” Sirius had been a constant companion. His parents disappeared sometimes to spend time together alone, but Sirius could always be found nearby. Harry knew it was most likely because he did not wish to be alone himself. His nightmares had gotten worse, even if he hides them as best as he can. Silencing charms and locked doors to keep the Potters from finding him in the throes of reliving Azkaban. Harry wished he knew what to do to help his Godfather. 

“Hermione’s letter...” He held up the book long parchment. “It’s a novel, but there’s nothing here.” Sirius sat on the floor next to the Wingback Harry had chosen to curl up on. 

“May I?” He presented his hand for the parchment. Harry hesitated a moment before handing over the letter. Harry watched Sirius’s eyes move back and forth over the pages, showing nothing on his face. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, eyes rereading the letter. Harry wondered if he would see something he could not. 

“She’s struggling with something. Probably whatever she doesn’t bring up. Ron maybe? You said she was dating him, right?” Harry nodded, unsure what else to do. She had spent a lot of time during the summer helping him come to grips with everything he had lost, while putting herself and her relationship on the back burner. Harry felt guilt surging up his throat. She gave up so much because of their friendship. 

Harry thought back to when Ron was certain Hermione favored himself over Ron. He thought back to when Ron abandoned them while on the hunt for that very reason. He was thankful and happy when Ron returned.  _ Everyone makes mistakes  _ was how he justified the act to himself. He even went as far as to reassure Ron that Hermione loved him and not Harry. However, there was a part of him that knew on some level, Hermione would choose him over Ron again; but he did not want to drive a wedge further between himself and his first friend, so he had kept the thought to himself, even going so far as to deny it in his mind. 

“She, maybe, wants Ron tell me himself?” Harry spoke slowly letting his thoughts out. “Ron’s... always been a bit... jealous of me...” He shifted uncomfortable with the direction of his own thoughts. He wanted to continue living on the high of getting people back. 

“Think they broke up?” Harry gasped in a mix of surprise and panic.

“NO!” Harry almost jumped up in distress. He did not think their three-way friendship would survive the break-up. At least not easily and without a lot of effort from everyone involved.

“Calm down Pup, I'm sure they’re doing fine.” Sirius was shaking his head slightly, a small humorous smile on his face. “You’re likely right; she wants him to share his own life with you... She seems the logical sort.” Sirius handed back the parchment. “You’ll just have to talk to her about it on Halloween. You invited her here yeah?” Harry nodded holding the letter tightly in his hands. 

“She didn’t say whether or not she was coming...” Harry let the tension of Hermione and Ron breaking up leave him, and the defeating thought that she would not be visiting him on the day when everything always seemed to go wrong. Halloween was marred with his parents’ death, a troll, attacks in the common room, Goblets of Fire, and so much more. Harry wanted those most important to him, nearby. He wanted them all to be together to confront whatever happens. He would not be able to live with himself if something happened and Hermione was without him in the Castle. They survived everything  Voldy threw at them, by standing together. 

“I’m sure she understands how important it is to you.” Sirius stood up and patted Harry on the head running his hand through his hair, like he had many times when he was little. “Real friends are like that.” Harry nodded, letting the comfort Sirius was giving him settle into his chest. Hermione had never let him down when it mattered. She had done things he didn’t approve of, but it was always with his best interests at heart. She put her comfort and everything behind her friendship with him, and sometimes he took that for granted. Frowning, Harry decided in that moment that he would do everything in his power to show her how much her sacrifice and friendship meant to him. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_ 29 October, 1998 _

It was nearing dinner with Hermione and Ron due to arrive in an hour or so. Hermione had not indicated whether or not she would be visiting Potter Palace. Harry hoped so. Oreo had set up her room with her favorite candy treats, and books Lily suggested from the library and trunk retrieved from Godric’s Hallow. Minty had set Ron up in a guest room on the first floor, as far from Sirius as possible. She did so at the request of Sirius, who did not want anyone to be kept up with his need to get up constantly. Harry reassured him that Ron was a heavy sleeper and would sleep through an explosion. It didn’t work.

Minerva had made exceptions for both Hermione and Ron for Halloween. Harry had wanted several others to attend the holiday at Potter Palace, such as Luna, Ginny, and Neville as well as others. However, she could not justify allowing so many students to leave the school with classes still occurring. Molly and Arthur gave their approval for Ron, but did not wish for Ginny to leave Hogwarts. Both for her own safety as well as her education.

The fear of attacks was still present despite most of the Death Eaters either dead or imprisoned. The Ministry was still working on a solution for the Dementors, that did not require they feed on those trapped in the prison. Many wanted to find a way to kill the creatures, but as of now, resources to find a place for them was all that was available. 

The Weasleys knew on some level that school for Ron was a technicality and his education would not suffer by missing two days of classes. The trio did not need to take the tests or attend their eighth year. The wizarding world was open to them in whatever they wished to do with their lives going forward. 

Sirius was shifting from foot to foot in the entry way, waiting for Minerva to drop off Hermione and Ron. James was still uncomfortable opening the  Floo up to the network, regardless of Kingsley reassurance that the security around the transportation was greater than any time before. Lily was incline to agree with her husband. They also were trying to keep their return to as few as possible. The Ministry had their Deaths removed from the records, quickly and quietly. No one wanted to experience the backlash or attempt to explain their sudden return so soon after they returned to the world. They knew eventually they would have to face the music, but it would be on their terms and not a moment sooner. 

Minerva was kind enough to bring any guests for Halloween from Hogwarts herself. This was for the safety of the students as well as to protect those residing in Potter Palace.

Harry was stone still, eyes locked on the door, a large part of him worried that something had happened and they would never make it to his home. In his life, if anything good happened it was often immediately followed by bad. Lily did her best to keep his spirits up with conversation around everything he and his friends would do once they arrived. Not if they arrive, once they arrived. The word distinction seemed to help, as Harry’s shoulder softened while speaking to her. James would switch from the door, his family, and Sirius. Sirius had debated hiding in his room, while the two friends of his Godson were here. He was finding daily interaction were straining the small amount of control he had over his emotions. 

Blacks had always been unstable. He and Andy had escaped the worse of it, but still experienced some of the Black madness. With the nightmares representing his memories keeping him from a consistent sleep, coupled with his usually wild personality, made him lash out more than once at those present. He would be calm one second, then screaming, crying, or breaking things in a fit of rage the next. James expressed more than a little concern for his friend, but had no way to help him. Harry told them that over time away from the Dementors Sirius found a balance again. He didn’t know a whole lot about them, but knew that living with them in his sleep was the main thing to blame for his imbalance. Remus agreed and suggested Sleepless Draught, until the memories settled into memories rather forcing him to relive his time in prison nightly.

“Harry!” Ron waved sheepishly from Minerva’s side, his posture giving away his discomfort. Harry knew that Ron was uncomfortable of the wealth Harry inherited from his family. He was also unsure of Ron’s reaction to both Harry having his family returned to him as well as not being there when it happened. 

They had debated Harry going to the Burrow, but decided against it, so he would stay with his parents and Sirius as well. The three adults did not want to move away from Potter Palace where they felt safe in the familiar. They also worried Sirius’s condition would deteriorate if he moved somewhere new. 

Harry was smiling, eyes locked on his friend and returned his greeting. Harry moved closer to them, but stood a few feet away, eyes darting around quickly.

“Where Hermione?” His voice was soft, trying to not offend Ron. He was happy he was here, but it felt like something was missing. Ron’s ears turned red, and he looked down, embarrassed or angry Harry couldn’t guess. Silence filled the air. Lily glancing at her husband to do something. 

Sirius watched the red head, turning redder and redder. He had to fight down the urge to turn into Padfoot and growl. He wondered what triggered such a feeling. Annoyance mixed with anger pulsed passed Sirius’s temple, taking all his will power to not act on it. 

“Miss Granger opted to stay at Hogwarts.” Minerva broke the silence distracting those present from the tension building in the room.

“Did she say why?” Harry was still looking to Ron for answers, which was reasonable, since they were supposed to be dating. Lily, James, and Sirius shared a look as Ron paled, ears red huffing slightly before answering.

“She said she didn’t  wanta .” The reaction from Harry was immediate. He looked as if he had been punched in the gut. 

“Oh...” Harry tried to rally, and half-heartedly smiled at his friend. “Maybe she’ll visit for Christmas.” Lily practically ran up and placed her arm around Harry’s waist, in an attempt to save the situation. 

“Hello, I’m Harry’s mother, Lily Potter.” Lily introduced Sirius and James as well, but nothing seemed capable of break them out of the thoughts and feelings keeping them frozen in their emotional reaction. Lily removed her arm slowly, before suggesting Harry show Ron where he would be staying. She hoped a change in scenery would help ease the friends into another state of mind. It would also give them time to question Minerva without Harry and Ron overhearing. Harry nodded and with another weak smile, gestured for Ron to follow him.

Lily, Minerva, James, and Sirius remained in the entry way, watching the two boys disappear through a door. Lily let out a huff first, eyeing the Headmistress with a questioning gaze.

“I approached her to set a departure time.” Minerva pushed her hair back behind her ears. “She informed me that she would be staying at the castle, nothing further.” 

“No reason?” Sirius snapped at the information. Hermione being here was important to his Godson. Harry was happy Ron was here, but clearly, he felt there was something missing. Sirius fought back a growl, angry and annoyed at anyone who caused his family pain.

“None beyond her saying she would not be accepting the invitation.” Lily let out a sigh, running her hands through her long red hair. 

“It’ll be alright... If you could have  Hermione, send an owl the day after Halloween... It would certainly ease Harry’s worries.” Minerva nodded and took her leave. 

“What reason could she have?” Sirius snapped at the air, well after James and Lily had taken their leave. He couldn’t imagine the same girl that connected her fist with his face in defense of her friend, would simply not want to spend time with said friend. There had to be a real reason. 

Dinner had been awkward, since Harry was disappointed Hermione had not wanted to be here, and Ron looking annoyed at his friend’s disappointment. Lily and James did their best to keep the conversation light and friendly with minimal success.

Harry and Ron retired to a sitting room on the first floor to play chess. Harry was so terrible; he clearly was only playing because Ron wished to. James and Lily sat with them a while, taking note of their improving moods. Sirius stayed for a few minutes before leaving for his room. He was feeling the strain of not only a new face, but the high-strung emotions of Harry and Ron.

Sirius tossed and turned throughout the night, a mix of thoughts and dreams keeping him awake. He dreamed of a library,  Firewhiskey , the smell of vanilla, and warmth. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_ 30 October, 1998 _

Hermione sat through her classes for the day, avoiding speaking to anyone at meals. Lavender did her best to head off anyone who tried to interact with her beyond brief hellos and how are  yous . The two had formed a friendship that had surprised many, professors and students alike. The only person who seemed completely  unaffected was Luna, who reacted to Lavender suddenly always with Hermione with the same carefree way she dealt with many things. 

Hermione was sitting in her last class of the day, feeling time tick by in time with her heart pumping blood passed her ears. She shared this class with Draco and Luna. They were her bookend, clearly sensing her desire to be left alone. 

The class was about half way through when a loud bang rang throughout the room. Someone had thrown opened the door and smashed into the floor as a disheveled Headmistress charged in after them. Her face was red and her wand was up. Letting out a slow breath and standing up straight, she replaced her wand back up her sleeve.

“Miss Granger, if you could please come with me.” The person who had fallen to the floor, likely due to Minerva placing a body bind on them, rose several feet off the ground and floated after her. Hermione’s eyes were wide in surprise and shock.

“Oh, that was dramatic.” Luna’s voice cut the silence in the room, and was quickly followed by everyone speaking at once. Draco shook his head, sinking into his chair. When Hermione remained frozen Luna added, “Don’t worry Hermione, I’ll bring your things later.” Hermione shook herself and stood, intending to find out exactly what happened. 

Minerva was standing outside the classroom, the floating man was now standing, arms crossed, clearly annoyed. 

“Minnie! I was just going to ask her some questions!”

“Mister Black, you cannot run around Hogwarts without an escort! You are not a student nor are you a professor.” Sirius was getting turned red with each word Minerva snarled out through clenched teeth.

“Psh. I’m hardly a threat.”

“That is not the POINT!” Hermione cleared her throat in an attempt to understand what was happening. 

“Hermione! Right?” The man was tall with black hair and porcelain white skin. She felt a blush warmer her cheeks at such an attractive man speaking to her. She let herself bask in the attention before looking at him with a critical eye. 

“Sirius Black.” She barely got the words out, spoken like an accusation.

“I’m happy to see my name still proceeds me.” He smiled, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes. She crossed her arms and scoffed at him in annoyance.

“Is there a particular reason you are interrupting my education?” His smile vanished at her angry and annoyed tone.

“Oh, yes, right to it then.” He attempted to move closer to her, but Minerva cleared her throat, indicating that he would not be approaching her student. “Right, of course Minnie.” He stood still, arms hanging loosely at his sides, while his molten grey eyes locked on hers, causing her heart to pick up its job.

“What is it?”

“Why aren’t you with Harry?” She jolted at the question. She wasn’t with Harry because she was in love with Ron.  _ What kind of questions of that to ask a stranger? The audacity! _ “He wants you and Ron with him. Shit happens to him, every year tomorrow.” He rambled more, but she couldn’t hear him over the blood rushing to her face.

“He doesn’t need me. He has you and Lily and James... and Ron...” Her voice faltered on Ron. She didn’t realize that he was going to Potter Palace as well. It made sense. Ron was as much Harry’s friend as she was. 

“He wants you too.” Sirius’s words cut hers off. “You being there is important to him.” Hermione brought her thumb to her mouth and bit down, uncertainty coloring her mind. She wanted to be there too. They were stronger together. 

“I... okay... I... didn’t think... it mattered so much to him.” She voiced her insecurities, not expecting Sirius to let out a sound a pure disbelief.

“Nothing has mattered to him more these last couple weeks.” She nodded and turned to head back to class. “Where are you going?”

“Back to class?”

“Why?” She growled at his question and whipped around ready to knock him down for disregarding her education.

“Miss Granger, you have been excused from classes until Monday.” Hermione bit her tongue at Minerva’s words. “I have been informed by your professors that you are ahead by at least three weeks in relation to the readings and assignments.” Minerva smiled conspiratorially. “Leaving a class early is well within reason.” She brushed invisible dirt from her robes. “Mister Black will see you safely to Potter Palace.” She glared at Sirius for a moment before adding, “Take care.” There was a warning to her tone, he would regret it, if anything happened to her.

“Of course.” He bowed, as Minerva walked away with a shake of her head.

“Ready?”

“I need my belongings.”

“Nah, OREO!” A little house elf appeared looking between Hermione and Sirius. “Would you get Hermione’s trunk and place it in her room?”

“YES! Miss Hermies will be most welcome!” Oreo popped away again.

“YOU CAN’T  JUST!... .” Her snarled words were cut off as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her toward a secret passage. Hermione had many of them memorized, but Harry had the map. She made a note to retrieve it from him when she arrived at Potter Palace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream about this story. I had intended to stay as true to the original story as possible until the Epilogue (EWE). However, this dream was quite compelling. So Lavender Brown is not dead, but rather a partial Werewolf, similar to Bill. Bam! Fanfiction writing power activate! Tags have been updated! XD 


	4. Accepting help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Damn, I debated and debated posting this now or waiting, building up a few chapters, or something. However, I promised, with this story, to post as I write ‘em. This chapter was sucked out me like a leech achieving a life goal. 😊 bad analogy I know. But this came out of nowhere! I was finished before I even realized I was half way there. BAM! Two updates in a week’s time. (this will NOT be a normal occurrence) You’re welcome! Enjoy! 

_ 30 October, 1998 _

Hermione did her best to ignore the tight grip Sirius had on her hand. At first it was, she told herself, so he knew she would be unable to run away from him. Then it was so she could be tugged through the wards. Now, she didn’t want him to let go. She was doing her best to not show her unease with her body. She was biting the inside of her cheek, trying to stop the tension that was threatening to make her body begin to shake. He hadn’t let go, so, she justified to herself, so she didn’t have  too either. 

She knew now, Harry wanted her to be here, but she wondered if he’d be angry with her for not arriving sooner. Her heart pounded not letting her forget the uncertainty of the situation she was finding herself heading toward. On the hunt with Harry, not knowing, had proven to be deadly, this didn’t feel much different. 

The door of the huge house opened on its own, or possibly a house elf was responsible. The entry way was well lit, but empty of life. Hermione had expected to see her friend standing there with a smile on his face and laughing with disapproval in his body. The image caused her to smile, and her hand to soften her hold on Sirius’s. She didn’t have time to wonder when she had started squeezing his hand, because the sound of someone sprinting toward them echoed in the large open space.

“HERMIONE!” Harry rounded a corner and barreled into her sights, breath heaving with excitement. “Minty, said you were coming!” He cleared the space, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. “I’m so happy you could make it...” He mumbled into her hair, and Hermione knew how much her absence had upset her friend. 

Sirius let go of her hand, and stood to the side, eyes laughing in the way they would sometimes, when he would pull one over on Mrs. Weasley. He’d looked over the older women’s shoulder at Hermione with that look, and together they’d share a silent joke; while Mrs. Weasley made a fool of herself, unknowingly. She let the warmth of the memories burst from her chest and returned Harry’s hug with just as much emotion. 

“’Mione, you came.” Ron was standing where Harry had come from, his hair was messy like he hadn’t been bothered to brush it. He was dressed in casual muggle clothes, a t-shirt with some kind of nature design, and a pair of loose fitted blue jeans. He had a smile on his face, but there was a tightness to it that told her, he was still angry.

“Yes, Mister Black was quite insistent.” She let Harry go slowly and walked towards him, trying to get a feel for what he wanted her to do. Ron’s shoulder sagged and he chuckled lightly.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Hermione sighed in relief, burying her nose in his smell of freshly cut grass. 

Harry smiled at the exchange; happy to see his friends were not fighting like he had thought. Sirius, however, narrowed his eyes. Lily and James joined them shortly, smiling at the hugging couple. Neither took notice of Sirius’s cold demeaner, or commented on him taking dinner in his room.

Much like the night before, they retired to the first-floor sitting room. Sirius promised Lily he would stop in later, after he had a few moments to relax after being around so many people. Ron took up the chess board, and James offered him a game. Lily took advantage of their  distraction to speak one on one with Hermione, since Harry was watching the game unfold. James was a bit better than Harry, but still no match for Ron. 

“So, Hermione, Harry’s been telling me that you’ve been taking care of him since he was eleven.” Hermione blushed and glanced at Harry, seeing how he reacted to his mother’s question. When he stayed focused on the game, ignoring the women Hermione smiled.

“I guess if bullying him to do his assignments is taking care of him.... I suppose I did.” She tried to laugh, but Lily was looking at her with a thoughtful expression. 

“I believe he said you took care of him by making sure he took his school seriously.” Lily smiled than, eyes bright with affection. “Figured out the beast of Slytherin before ANY of the professors.” Hermione looked at her hands face turning red.

“I was still petrified, so I’d say the beast and I are even.” The two women settled into a companionable conversation about her school, and what Harry had left out so far. Hermione told her about Luna and Ginny, and how adorable they were. She started speaking about her efforts to strengthen house unity but faltered when she glanced at Ron. He wasn’t paying attention to her, but Hermione did not want to spoil the good atmosphere.

“Harry, want to show Hermione her room? I imagine the journey was exhausting.” The game must have ended because Ron, James, and Harry had all moved closer. Harry was fighting a yawn, which prompted the question. James smiled cheekily at Hermione. “I know Sirius can be a bit of a handful.” Lily and James laughed. Harry winced, glancing between Ron and Hermione. Hermione blushed and looked away, busying her hands with bunching and straightening her school skirt. 

“Where’s ‘Mione sleeping?” Ron’s question was spoken in a tight tone, drawing the Potters out of their joke. James looked from Ron to his wife to Hermione with a question in his eyes. Lily’s eyes blinked confused, hand innocently touching her chin.

“Near the Library, of course.” She smiled and turned her eyes to Hermione who returned the smile. “I’m told she would die anywhere else.”

“Oh, I’ll move my stuff then.” Ron went to stand and Hermione tensed, her eyes wide in a frenzied panic. They had shared a room briefly the few times she had stayed at the Burrow. It was comforting to not sleep alone so soon after the final battle. Harry and her had cuddled more  than once after Ron left, giving comfort and warmth to each other. Mrs. Weasley also assumed she was sharing with Ginny, who usually was up the lane with Luna. 

Sirius chose that moment to enter the room, face pale, skin around the eyes dark and sunken. He was still struggling to sleep. He froze, no one but him seeing the glare directed at him from the red head.

“Did I interrupt something?” He glanced at his friends, and saw Lily’s eyes narrowed, and James, red in the face, eyes wide in surprise. Harry was also red, but was looking down at his hands, embarrassed by what was happening. Hermione was pale, upset. Sirius knew it. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did. A memory flashed in his mind of Hermione standing alone in the library, stone still, pale, eyes red, and her hair almost deflated. His body tensed without his permission and his jaw loosened, the Grim inside him ready to bite who had upset her. Sirius had a good guess of who. 

“I was just going to tell Hermione and Ron my rules about couples in MY house.” James tensed next to his wife, but placed a hand on her knee showing his support. Harry glazed at his mother like she was a gift from Merlin himself. Hermione was looking down, but Sirius could see the slight shake of her shoulders, giving away her discomfort.

“Rules?” Ron turned to looked at the room, his body posture showing nothing but surprise. “Harry just said we have to ask the elves for stuff in the kitchen, and stay together outside.” Lily’s eyes were burning. If Ron had half a  brain he’d shut up.

“Oh yes, but you see, you aren’t DATING Harry, are you?” She stood slowly, shoulders back. Sirius wanted to know what had happened to cause such a fierce protective response from her. 

“No...” Ron was suddenly uncertain.

“Well, I don’t permit unmarried couples to share rooms while in MY house.” Sirius bit down hard on his jaw, he knew what had happened, and based on Hermione. She did not wish to share a room with him. From What Sirius knew of their relationship it had started after the war, and the two of them had spent almost no time together during the summer. He supposed that they could have while at school, but that seemed unlikely. 

“’Mione doesn’t mind.” Ron shrugged, his eyes settling on his girlfriend. Hermione paled further, opening and closing her mouth several times in the span of seconds.

“My house, My rules.” Lily cut off anything Hermione was intending to say, her tone a sickly sweet that left no question. “Neither of you will be alone together while in this house.” Lily smiled as James came to stand beside her, his face stone in support of her choice. “Pureblood have a certain decorum that I’m sure your mother taught you.” Ron’s ears turned red at the mention of his mother and nodded in  acceptance .

“I apologize.” He bowed slightly, a vague lesson of Mrs. Weasley’s flashing in his mind.

“Excellent.” Lily clapped her hands together and turned to Harry, keeping James’s hand on her shoulder. “Harry, would you show Hermione to her room? I’m sure everyone would like to head to bed.” Harry nodded and offer Hermione his arm, surprising her. She fought down a smile, and slipped her hand into his elbow. The Pureblood etiquette Draco was slowly showing her, looked unreal with Harry. 

“Thank you.” Harry led Hermione out the door, and they could hear them climb the stairs, before Ron took his leave. James let out a long whistle, staring after the young red head. Sirius fully entered the room, hoping they would enlighten him of what occurred while he was gone. Lily huffed, hands on her hips.

“Minty!” The house elf appeared instantly. “Please watch Hermione, and inform me if Ron is alone with her at any time.” The elf’s eyes widened. Minty nodded rapidly.

“I  wills be keeping Hermies safe.” She added before popping away. 

“I don’t think everything is perfect in paradise.” James sat down, letting out a breath. 

“How dare he!” Lily growled. “Did he really think we would just sit here and let him move in with Hermione, when she was obviously uncomfortable with it!?” 

“Lily-pad. We don’t know their relationship. This maybe normal?” He cringed at his own words.

“I don’t care.” Lily stomped around the room, taking her anger out with every step. “It’s not healthy!”

“As long as Hermione feels safe... that’s the best we can do, Love.” James tried to reason with Lily who was ready to rampage. “She’s a grown woman... She has to make her own choices.” Sirius was familiar enough with this mood, that he turned sharply and fled from the room. He managed to reach his room in recorded time. Ron was eating something and grumbling angrily to himself. Even with his heightened hearing Sirius couldn’t make out any of it. He held his just slightly open door, trying to fight against the cold that seemed to immediate seep into his skin from his room. Ron’s words died off, hidden behind the rush of blood in his ears. Taking a breath, Sirius swore to himself, he did it once; he will do it again and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione entered her room alone, Harry wishing her a good night with a hug, and reminding her how happy he was that she changed her mind. She found her trunk at the base of the bed much like Hogwarts. She dressed in a pair of mid-thigh shorts and a large  jersey; Harry gave her a long time ago while on the run. She took comfort in the few pieces of clothing she had from her friends. 

She bit her lip, and glanced at the door before digging into the bottom of her trunk and pulling out a little purple velvet bag, inside the Black signet ring. It was cold in her hand, matching the dark color of metal it was form from. She could never figure out what metal, despite her many attempts. The Crest of House Black was melted into the widest part of the ring. Hermione opened and closed her fist, feeling comfort from the weight of it in her hand. 

When they had returned to  Grimmauld at the beginning of their hunt for the Horcruxes, Hermione had spent more than a few hours exploring the house, in ways she had not been allowed too before. One such room was an office of sorts, untouched by anyone. She could not recall Mr. Weasley or anyone else mentioning the space. She’d like to pretend that it appeared just for her. A place to get away and clear her head after having a row with Harry or Ron. 

Hanging on the back wall was an empty portrait, as if the person who occupied it had better things to do. The bookshelves housed several books that now lived in her beaded bag. A few she still needed to translate from French. There was a globe that opened and revealed several types of muggle liquor. Hermione had been surprised to see such a thing in the Black Family home. She tried a bit of each throughout their stay, but never shared.  _ This was HER room _ , echoed in her mind, every time she thought it would be right to share. There were little trinkets and other useless things decorating the space. Hermione knew Walburga had no say in what happened to this space based on the sheer difference from the rest of  Grimmauld . The large dark wood desk was where she found the ring. Sitting on a velvet pillow begging her to take it. So, she had. 

She realized later taking an object of any kind that compelled her to, was not a good idea. This did not stop her from keeping the ring in her pocket, and eventually the velvet pouch, for weeks while on the run.

Hermione had intended to return the ring to Harry as soon as everything was said and done. Something stopped her, every time she tried. A warmth in her chest that whispered to her, not  _ yet _ .

She was selfish to keep this little piece of his Godfather, and her friend, from Harry. She sighed, staring at the ring sitting on the center of her palm. She had never gotten up the courage to put it on. Mostly because she was worried about what would happen to someone not a Black. Slowly she placed the ring back into the little velvet pouch, and buried it back into her bead bag, in her trunk. 

She fell asleep telling herself that tomorrow, she’d return the ring to Sirius Black, and it would be exactly where it belonged. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:

_ 31 October, 1998 _

Halloween arrived and left without a single tragedy. Hermione sat in the library reading, James, Harry, and Ron played Quidditch. Lily flew about on her broom, enjoying the crisp clear October morning. Sirius hid away in his room until dinner.

He sat in his chair several minutes late, and a dark cloud hovered over him. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were familiar with this mood. It usually led to the sound of glass smashing against walls, screams of pain, and howls of repressed memories. Harry had told Sirius he had gotten better as he lived away from the prison, but he never fully recovered before falling through the Veil in the Death Room.

“Pads?” James’s voice was soft, filled with concern. Sirius gripped the table to tightly, Hermione wondered how it didn’t snap under the pressure.

“I promised I be here for at least one meal, daily.” His voice was strained. The emotion clear, he would rather be  elsewhere .

“I know Pads, thank you.” James swallowed and watched with sad eyes as his friend ate slowly, hunched over, trying to be as small as possible. The room was quiet after that, and Hermione knew that made it worse for Sirius. He finished less than half his plate, and fled from the room. The conversation stayed stagnant, even as the retired to the sitting room. Harry was tense waiting for the shoe to drop. Ron was playing chess with Lily. James was a jittery mess, glanced constantly at the door, looking for his friend. Harry sat near Hermione with their shoulders touching, taking strength from the other’s presence. 

Harry escorted Hermione to her room just before ten, reassured that it was unlikely anything would occur in the last two hours of the day. Everyone quickly followed her lead and fell into their own bed.

Hermione tossed and turned for what felt like hours, before giving up on sleep and seeing if she could find some hot chocolate. Remus would make it for anyone who found themselves up late in the kitchen. Nightmare were a common place during the time spent in  Grimmauld . Nightmares driven by the fear of what was to come. She smiled lightly, hopeful that she would finally have the chance to ask him for his mother’s recipe. Remus’s hot chocolate was unmatched.

She jerked to a stop at the sound of quiet sobbing. The sound was almost immediate cut off, as if a silencing charm was cast. Hermione abandoned her search for the warm comforting liquid and changed her course toward the sound. 

The sitting room they had left early was closed, and Oreo was standing guard clearly upset.

“MISS! Yous needs to be being in bed.” Oreo’s voice was weighed down by the emotions he was experiencing.

“It’s okay...” Hermione, pulled her dressing gowned tightly around herself, checking that the robe was in place. “Is it... is it Sirius?” The elf shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable. “I can... I know how to help him.” She reached for the door, and was pleased when Oreo did not try to stop her.

The room was dark, the light from the night was filtering through clouds. Hermione could hear the light sobs, but couldn’t pinpoint where they were coming from. She took a few more steps into the room, and let the door shut behind her, closing off the little bit of light from the hall. She called forth her little blue flames, willing them to dance around the room, lighting up the space enough to find Sirius. 

He was curled into himself, faced buried in his knees. His hair was unkept, so unlike the Sirius she had met in the clearing where the Druid brought him back. He was wearing the clothes he had been wearing at dinner; they were even more ruffled. He was attempting to hide his sobs, by burrowing deeper into his legs. She knocked a bobble of some sort on the floor, and he jerked up, face tight with rage, eyes red from cry, lips twisted into a snarl.

“FUCK OFF JAMES....” It all vanished the moment he saw her. The rage was replaced with an emotion she couldn’t place. “Hermione... You... you should be in bed.” He sniffled, trying to pull the emotions into himself, to hide from her. She didn’t move afraid he’d run from her. He had before. He took a deep breath and stood. She was mesmerized for a moment with his height. He wasn’t as tall as Remus or Ron, but he was taller than both Harry and James. “I’m... okay, Love, go back to bed.” Hermione huffed, cutting across the space, until she stood toe to toe with him and hesitated.

“Can I... Can I hug you?” Her voice was soft and beaming with warmth. Sirius’s whole body went slack, and he wrapped her arms around her middle. He buried his face in her unruly hair, the action required him to almost bend in half. The top of Hermione’s head came up just passed his mid chest.

“Is this... okay?” Sirius whispered into her ear. She nodded wrapping her own arms around his torso, squeezing tightly. They lost track of time standing wrapped in  each other , giving much needed comfort. Hermione let the beating of his heart ease her, while he breathed in her scent.

“I... sometimes... I’d help you... when the nightmares were really bad...” Hermione pulled away from him slowly, waiting until he was ready to  look into her eyes.

“How?” His voice was soft, brittle, one moment away from cracking. He was being vulnerable with her. She wondered for a moment if it was left over from the  times, they gave comfort to each other in the life he was remembering. 

“Here.” She pulled away and sat on the lounger with one open side, knowing how tall Sirius was. He watched her get comfortable, before patting her lap. “Rest your head here.” Sirius jerked into motion, something short circuited his brain and propelled him forward. He just knew this would help. Once his head was resting heavy on her lap, his body curled toward the room, Hermione began running her fingers lightly through his messy waves. He relaxed immediately. “Better?” 

He grumbled out a noise she took as positive, and continued the motion. Every once in a while, she’d use her nails to scratch his scalp. She smiled when his breath evened out. She let the moment wash over her a bit longer before quietly calling for Oreo to ask for a blanket for Sirius. Oreo did even better; he brought her a hot chocolate, lit the fire, and brought a blanket. He also placed a pillow nearby in case Hermione needed it. She sipped her drink, letting Sirius sleep through the night for the first time. 

Hermione was half curled into Sirius still asleep on her. Her hot chocolate cleared away by Oreo well before dawn. Her hand was still buried in the Marauder’s hair, the other one was being used to prop up the pillow. She had fully moved onto the lounger with Sirius. The fire was still going, curtesy of Oreo. Sirius had been awake for several minutes, but refused to move a muscle before he had to. 

He felt warm and safe for the first time while awaking since he started dreaming of Azkaban. He always woke up freezing and afraid. He had shifted closer to Hermione in his sleep, his head pressed more into her hip then on her lap. He had gripped her shins and pulled them into his chest. His arms wrapped around her knees, keeping them against him. His own legs were curled up, as if trying to surround the warmth he found himself pressed into. 

“Pads?” James’s voice cut through the haze of warm and comfort, reminding Sirius that he really should not be cuddled up with someone else’s girlfriend, regardless of the intensions of everyone involved. He let out a slow grumble, awaking up more, ready to revolt, if James thought he was going to move a moment before he had to. “We let you sleep as long as we could...” James entered the room, closing the door behind him. “The boys are getting up...” He stopped just inside, not wanting to intrude. 

Lily had been woken up around three am by Minty who was unsure what to do about Hermione being alone with Sirius. Lily had bolted out of the bed so quickly; James had been awoken as well. He followed his wife slowly, still half-asleep towards  where , Minty informed Lily of Hermione’s whereabouts. What they saw surprised them. Oreo was minding the fire and making sure the blankets, he put on the two sleeping in the sitting room, remained in place. Sirius had wrapped Hermione’s legs in his arms, his head buried into her hip, and he was sound sleep. Hermione would still, in her sleep, card her fingers through Sirius’s hair, anytime he shifted from dreams. Neither Potter could find the will to disturb the sleeping pair.

Lily returned to bed, James following. Oreo and Minty were under strict instructions that sleep is all that should be happening in the sitting room. 

“Fuck off James.” Sirius mumbled, ignoring the sudden shifting of his living pillow. Hermione opened her eyes, and stretched, hand leaving the dark soft hair of Sirius Black for the first time since she wrapped the curls in her fingers. She smiled, having slept soundly throughout the night, since the war.

“Good morning,  Lovelies .” James had a laugh to his voice, drawing Hermione’s eyes. She blushed, realizing that for the first time, someone else saw her and Sirius ritual when he couldn’t sleep and she’d find him. 

“Mister Potter...” Hermione’s face turned red, and she struggled out of the hold Sirius had on her. He laughed harder as she almost fell to the ground, but Sirius’s quick thinking had her back against him. “No harm, ‘Mione.”

“Hermione.” She corrected with a scowl. James looked startled but recovered quickly, eyes still bright with laughter.

“Like I said, Hermione, no harm. The boys are just getting up, and having a cuddle with a friend is hardly news worthy.” He placed his hands on his hips, the smile on his face growing. “I’m happy everyone got a good night sleep.” Sirius rolled his eyes and helped Hermione stand; she legs like  jelly . 

“Thank you.” Hermione whispered when Sirius removed his hands from her waist and stood himself. He shook like his pup counterpart and smiled. He looked so much lighter than he had the day before. 

“No worries.” Sirius stretched. 

“You can ask for help, you know.” Hermione’s voice lost the warm from their sleep, and was instead dipped in the tone reserved for others being stupid. 

“I can do it alone.” Sirius growled, his emotion switching immediately. He would not let a little girl tell him what was best. James took a cautious step back, readying to run for Lily if they started to fight. 

“But you don’t have to.” Hermione and Sirius squared up. James took another step toward the door, voice ready to call for help. “Everyone is worried about you. Harry, James, Lily! They would gladly do whatever you need to help!” Sirius’s jaw tightened, and he turned to leave. Hermione grabbed his arm and tugged him back without much effort. Sirius in that moment realized that she had a sway over him, no one had before. “Just because you can do it alone, doesn’t mean you should! Friends make the journey easier. Don’t make things more difficult for yourself.” Her voice was soft, tears building in her eyes. She didn’t want to watch him suffer like he had before. He wasn’t alone now. There wasn’t a war. James watched Sirius completely deflate.

“Okay... okay... Don’t... don’t cry.” He reached for her, paused for a moment before wrapping her in his arms. “I’ll... I’ll let them help.” His voice was resigned.

“Promise.” Hermione eyes were still shining, but there was a defiance that Lily would be proud of. “Promise me.” Sirius sighed, exasperated. He pulled away with a shake of his head. He gazed fondly at Hermione before nodding.

“I promise.” He smiled; it reached his eyes. “I’ll let those nosy little gits... pet my hair and... hold me while I sleep.” There was a laughter to his voice as Hermione blushed at the reminder of exactly, she had done. He was teasing her. She huffed in false annoyance.

“Good... Good...” She pulled her dressing gown into place and headed out of the room. 

“Thank you.” James whispered as she passed him. She paused for a moment and caught his eye. She nodded with a smile and went to get ready for the day. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_ 14 November, 1998 _

Hogwarts settled back into a pattern after the return of the two members of the Golden Trio that returned in the fall. Hermione could be found in the library, the common room, and class. Houses would find her at their tables during the scheduled meal. Ron was known to be near her in a few of  those places . He didn’t like the library, and still sat at Gryffindor table during meals. He made Keeper for the Quidditch team, surprising no one. Hermione could sometimes be found sitting in the stands during practice, reading, but giving her support. 

The relationship between the two improved greatly after their return from Halloween. Hermione could be seen gazing lovingly at Ron and vice versa. They were more often than not holding hands when near each other. Hermione had been unwilling to cause a problem and resigned herself to not learning about what had occurred on the Express. She had decided that eventually she would ask Neville, just not now. She knew on some level that she would be angry with him, once she learned what had happened. She was going to enjoy the happiness while she could. 

Today was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione was determined to enjoy her time with Ron one on one. Ginny was attending with Luna, Neville and Draco just shrugged when she asked them what their plans were. Neville blushed, catching Hermione’s attention, but she didn’t find out more. Draco kept his head down and left the room. Hermione learned pretty quickly Draco would often leave the situation if he was uncomfortable. Neville still disappeared to the greenhouses during all his free hours. Ginny joked that he’d sleep with the plants if he was allowed to. Luna laughed so loud, everyone stared at her with confused expressions.

“I’m sure he would. He wouldn’t be alone after all.” Hermione had not heard of any issues with the male Gryffindor dorm, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t one. She wondered if the other boys had somehow isolated Neville. Hermione promised herself, that she would keep a closer eye on her elusive friend. Ginny’s eyes narrowed, hearing something Hermione did not, but didn’t comment on her girlfriend’s statement.

Ginny and Luna stood with Hermione at the carriages waiting for Ron. Lavender had opted to stay behind, still not ready to face the world at large. She had revealed the extend of her scarring to three girls, face pale the whole time, expecting a repeat of rejection. 

“If my parents don’t want me... who would?” She had confided after they had a bit too much  Firewhiskey , and were draped across each other on Hermione and Lavender’s beds pushed together. Hermione and Ginny had snuck in Luna for that particular girls’ nights. It had been the best decision, for Luna had a way to ease anyone into a peaceful mindset. Lavender didn’t stand a chance. 

“’Mione!” Ron exited the castle, Seamus and Dean in toe. “Ready?” He waved off the other Gryffindors before placing his arm on her shoulders.

“Is Neville not going?” Hermione gazed at the door, keeping her promise of watching Neville. 

“Nah, he said he’d be going later.” Hermione nodded at Ron’s answer and smiled warmly as Ginny, Luna, Ron, and herself climbed into a carriage together. Ginny and Ron chatted about the upcoming Quidditch games, while Luna read the Quibbler. Hermione basked in the simple life of a student that she missed while helping save the Wizarding world. She climbed out last, and smiled at Ron who had waited for her, while Luna and Ginny went off on their own. “Hey...” Ron’s ears were turning a bit red, and he had his hand on the back of his head, looking sheepish. “I was hoping that we could go our own ways for the first bit.” He looked down. “You spend so much time looking at Tomes and Scrolls... and I know you hate being in  Spintwitches looking at Quidditch supplies...”

“Whatever you’d like Ron, I didn’t really have plans...” She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. He was trying so hard to be considerate. 

“Cool! Let's meet at  Honeydukes in an hour? Then we can head over to the Three Broom Sticks for lunch!” He gave her a quick kiss before vanishing into the crowd of students. Hermione tugged on the yellow knitted sweater Lavender had helped her pick out. She had wanted to wear something red, but Lavender was adamant that yellow was HER color. Ginny and Luna both agreed while they waited for the late Gryffindor boys. With a  put upon sigh, Hermione headed toward her favorite shop. 

The book shop was exactly what she needed. The smell of her one true love, learning, filled the store. There were few students and thus she could relax. Smiling she headed over to the section on magical creatures, wanting to learn more about Dementors. Old Remus and Sirius had imparted some knowledge, and she learned even more while in  Grimmauld . She knew there had to be more to learn. 

“OH! Neville? What are you doing here?” Neville was standing staring lost at the endless magical creature section. He was unstoppable when it came to magical plants, but somethings still made him look so out of depth he might as well be drowning. He turned sharply to stare at her. He looked like he had been caught taking a biscuit from the tin. 

“Hermione! Sorry... I thought... I heard... aren’t you supposed to be... with Ron... today...” He stumbled and stuttered, until he sagged his shoulders in defeat. “How are you?” She wanted to laugh, but decided that would not help anyone.

“I’m doing well.” She looked back at the shelf he had been drowning in. “Can I help you find something?” His reaction  was immediate, face reddening and eyes widening to comedic size.

“NO! I mean... no! I... I... can figure it out.” This time she did laugh. “I’m being  ridiculous, aren’t I?”

“A bit.” Hermione joined him and gave him a comforting pat. “Tell me what you are looking for, I’ll do my best to help.” Neville sighed.

“I don’t rightly know... It... it’s a present for Yule.” He ran his hands over his face in frustration. “I just don’t know what to get.” Hermione nodded sagely.

“Who’s it for?” Neville paled, and refused to look at her, until she spoke again. “Okay, what does this mystery person like?”

“Animals... plants... kind of a free spirit type...”

“Maybe a pet?”

“Nah, she... umm... they...” He groaned. He was trying to hide as much as he could about the mysterious person. “They think animals chose their companions, not the other way around.”

“Hmm...” Hermione placed her hand under her chin. “Maybe a book on her favorite creature?”

“I don’t know what that is... S... They like them all equally...” He leaned on the nearest shelf “I should just give up...”

“Now wait a minute. Let’s think about it.” Hermione reach out and took Nevilles arm, pulling him to stand straight again. “Tell me about her?” He frowned. She giggled. “About the person you want to get the gift for.” 

Neville leaned into her and launched into a long-winded speech about the wonderfulness of the person he wanted to spend Yule with. She was a quiet speaker, and really preferred to listen and learn. Neville could talk to her for hours about plants, school, anything and she’d listen and remember. She taught him about some of the more obscure plants in their greenhouses. Things that even Professor Sprout didn’t know. She could name every plant he described to her. Her smile while rare, was a thing of myth and legend. It brightened the room and warmed him better than any sunbeam. She was short and cute, and would look at him like she KNEW him, inside and out. Hermione, by the end, knew that whoever this woman was, Neville was completely smitten. She also knew this person had declined to spend Yule at the Longbottom estate.

“Why not gift a plant?” Neville scoffed at the idea. “No! Think about it, you two can take care of it together. I’m sure she’d love to share something with you.” Hermione smirked as Neville played the idea over in his head. “It’d be a present for you too.” She looked at him knowingly. “And if she’d half of what you said, she’d love that part of it the most.” Neville bit his lip, thoughtfully.

“What kind of plant?” He looked down at her, his eyes bright with the success of the idea.

“I think you’d know the answer to that better than me.” Hermione laughed when Neville kissed her cheek in thanks and ran out of the shop. She returned to the books, continuing her shopping. 

Hermione spent longer than an hour at Tomes and Scrolls, but luckily managed to beat Ron to  Honeydukes . She was in the sweet shop for about ten minutes before Ron appear. He kissed her briefly, before walking around picking out sweets. Hermione got a dozen Sugar Quills and a few bars of chocolate she knew Remus loved. She hoped Lavender would enjoy them as well. 

The Three Broom Sticks was full to the brim like always around lunch time. Hermione debated suggesting they return to the castle not having the energy to fight for a seat in the crowded pub. Ginny and Luna were already at a table and graciously waved them over. Hermione approached behind Ron, and paused.

“We don’t want to interrupt your date.” Hermione was trying to be considerate, but it was lost as Ron sat next to his sister. Luna smiled up at her with her bright endless blue eyes.

“There nothing wrong with friends having lunch together.” Luna patted the seat next to her. “ Nargle free. I promise.” Hermione shook her head and accepted the seat.

“How’s your visit going?” Ginny spoke up, glaring at her brother through her hair. “Ron, why don’t you go get us butterbeers and some fish and chips?” Ron nodded, leaving the women alone. “Spill, I saw him alone at Spintwitches.” Before Hermione could speak, she continued, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you supposed to be on a date? Lavender lent you that sweater, that looks marvelous on you by the way.” Luna nodded in agreement with all the words Ginny began to spew, while Ron was gone. Finally, Luna placed her hand over Ginny’s, stopping her tirade.

“Hermione needs space to speak my Lovely.” Ginny smiled lovingly at her girlfriend before turning her eyes on Hermione again.

“I went to Tomes and Scrolls. He hates how long I take there, and I hate how long he takes at sporting supplies.” Hermione shrugged, glancing at Ron across the room, still waiting for his order of Butterbeer. “Guess who I ran into!” She tried to change the subject, but no one was fooled.

“Fine, we will be revisiting this later.” Ginny took a breath, “Who?”

“Neville!” Ginny looked confused. Luna nodded sagely.

“He has had Moon and Sun Knags dancing around his head.” Luna let out fond sigh. “Pure love can bring them around.” Before anyone could ask any thing further, Ron appeared with the drinks. The rest of the weekend was uneventful, Hermione agreed to spend the winter break at the Burrow, and was so pleased she forgot about the mystery person Neville was apparently in love  with.

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_ 1 December, 1998 _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I’m sorry I can’t make it to Potter Palace for the winter holiday. Ron already invited me to the Burrow, and I miss spending time with the other Weasleys. Ginny will be there as well as George. If it works for you, I can visit the day after Yule and spent a few days there. I’ll save my gifts for you and the rest of the Potters till then. I’d love to see everyone open them with my own eyes! Everything here is going swell. The Headmistress is very pleased to see Houses working together! _

Harry set the letter down, and knocked his head against the desk he was at, reading. He had been hoping to spend more time with his friends, since they were at school more often than not. His mum and dad, certainly wanted them here as well. Sirius had started getting tense whenever anyone mentioned the return of Harry’s best friends. Harry sighed, his head resting on his arm. Sirius would likely be happy they weren’t coming. He had been doing so much better these last few weeks. Harry pulled the letter closer and continued reading.

_ Oh! Gryffindor won their first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin, but none of that surprises you, I’m sure. Luna is still a very popular announcer, for which I am glad. She keeps even those of us that don’t care for the sport entertained. Ron got his old Keeper position back, but Draco decided to not try out again. At least that’s something I can rest in comfort of their rivalry. Can’t compete if they both don’t play. _

_ I have a favor to ask. Lavender Brown doesn’t have anywhere to go for the break. She doesn’t want to come with me to the Burrow, and she can’t go back home. I can’t tell you exactly why, but I don’t want her to be alone. Especially on Christmas. Would it be alright for her to spend the holiday at Potter Palace? Let me know, she doesn’t want to intrude, so I would like an answer before I ask. _

_ With my love, _

_ Hermione Granger _

_ Hogwarts SOWAW _

Harry had no reason to say no to the favor. He was interested in see how she was fairing. He had heard that she was attacked by Greyback during the Battle of Hogwarts, but her parents took her home before he could speak to her. It wasn’t a full moon, so she wasn’t a werewolf. Harry figured she’d be similar to Bill, craving raw meat and a bit moody certain times of the month. He would ask Remus about it, next time he was here for a visit. 

“MUM!” Lily joined him from the book shelves she had been browsing.

“Yes sweetie.” She took a seat across from him, leaning back with a hand on her stomach. Being almost six months along, the little baby potter was obvious for anyone who looked. Harry was excited for the little sister that would be the sibling he always wanted but never had. They had not settled on a name, so Little Potter was how they referred to her. 

“Can Lavender stay with us for winter break?” Lily looked thoughtful at the question.

“Lavender?”

“Yeah, Hermione made friends with her this year, and she can’t go home...” Harry bit his lip. “I’m guessing cause of Greyback attacking her.”

“Oh, is she a werewolf?”

“No. It wasn’t a full moon.”

“If you want her to, she’s more than welcome.” She struggled to stand. “I’m sure... Remus would be... helpful... if she needs guidance.” Harry had rounded the desk while she spoke and offered her his hand. “Don’t tell your father I can’t stand up...” She sighed in relief, once she was back on her feet. “His hovering is going to drive me to murder.” She smiled. “Though you’d do just fine raising her, if need be.” Harry paled as his mother walked away laughing.

“THAT’S NOT FUNNY!” Harry screamed after his mum. He returned to the desk and began his reply to Hermione. Lavender would be a welcome addition to the visitors this holiday. Of which, currently she was it. 

Andy, Remus, and Teddy were going to stop by in the afternoon, after their own holiday traditions. Sirius wanted to meet Narcissa’s son, still debating disowning Mrs. Malfoy. Draco would be the deciding factor. If he wasn’t as pompous as his father, he would remain a Black. Harry was quickly learning that the Black family estate was larger and more expansive than the Potter Estate. He had hands in every fortune in many Pureblood Vaults, due to marriage, blood, Oath, and much, much more. Harry asked him once if he could enter Bellatrix’s vault without her permission, even though it was a Lestrange Vault. Sirius had laughed and said, once she was convicted to Azkaban, the Lestrange Vault was Forfeited to the Blacks, provided it was claimed. 

Marriage contracts had terms and by getting arrested her husband and herself, could not meet them. In this case, to produce at least one male child. 

Andy had claimed the Lestrange estate and several others from lines that were either dead or locked away, through the Black family estate. Sirius had washed his hands of managing his estate, leaving it all to Andy’s capable hands. Last, he had heard, she hired a law firm and several assistants to get everything UpToDate. She also had their Vault manager to seek advice from. The Goblins were pleased to have so much Gold actively making more Gold, again. Goblins hated when Purebloods started hoarding their wealth instead of using to grow the size of their vaults. 

Remus  helped where he could, but would rather take care of Teddy. Andy would never begrudge him spending time with his son. 

Harry had frowned and needed to go flying. Everything could have been so much easier if he had known half of what his parents taught him daily. 

He later found out that he could not claim anything that was already not under the Black family control when Sirius died. He was his heir, but he was not a male black, by magic, blood, and name. Harry and Sirius agreed, Pureblood rules were stupid. 

Still Draco and Narcissa had invited Sirius and the rest of the Potters to Malfoy manor for Yule. Harry did not want to go, and Sirius was inclined to side with him. In short, both Malfoys would be attending an event at the Ministry that everyone was planning to attend. James and Lily thought it was a great place to reintroduce themselves into the world, and meet those they’d rather not see alone in a dark alley. 

Harry was hopeful for Draco. While Hermione had been vague in her dealings with him, she started referring to him as Draco exclusively. That could only be a good sign. He asked Hermione if she was planning on attending. Minister Kingsley had requested the trio to make an appearance. 

:&:&:&:&:&:&:&:&

_ 19  _ _ December _ _ , 1998 _

Hermione was sitting on the Express to London with Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Lavender, headed home for the holidays. Lavender was huddle against the window trying to disappear into the wood trim. Ginny was leaning back with Luna tucked under her arm, reading the Quibbler. The paper had taken off at the end of the war, since they had exclusive interviews with the savior of the wizarding war and his friends. It was just as common as the Prophet currently. Hermione figured once Luna graduated and took over, the Quibbler would outpace the Prophet. Blood supremacy was still rampant in the older families, but with the help of Kingsley and the Wizengamot, things were changing. It helped that most if not all of the main supports of blood supremacy were either dead or in prison. 

The station came into view much faster than anyone on board the train would have guessed. The Prefects helped everyone leave the train. Hermione’s group had of age wizards so they did not have to bother with their trunks. Ginny spotted her family immediately and pulled Luna towards them. Mr. Weasley had offered to pick her up at the station, since they had to retrieve Ron and Ginny as well. Hermione kept her hand wrapped tightly around Lavender’s, despite Ron’s obvious annoyance. He shrugged and followed his sister. Hermione shook her head, and headed for the gate to Muggle London. Harry had wanted to avoid the crowds and possibly getting surrounded. So, he asked them to meet on the other side of the portal. 

“Hermione!” Standing off to the side, calling her, was a man she had never seen before, but she could tell it was Harry by his clothing and posture. Not even war could change that slouch. She tugged Lavender after her and released her to pull Harry into a tight hug. 

“I missed you.” She spoke into his neck, not quite ready to pull away.

“I missed you too.” They remained in each other’s arms for a few moments longer, before Lavender cleared her throat looking uncomfortable at the stares she was receiving. Despite her best effort, she would never be able to fully hide her scars. “Hello Lavender. It’s nice to see you again.” She huffed at being addressed, and shifted ever more uncomfortable.

“Thanks, for you know... letting me stay.”

“No thanks require. Hermione thinks of you as family. So you are.” His smile was real and full of the truth of the statement. Hermione nodded, hugged them both goodbye, and returned to the platform before Harry could try to convince her to go as well. She didn’t think she could say no to him directly. Mr. Weasley was still there, while the rest of the red heads and Luna had departed.

“ Heyo ! Hermione. I know you can get there by yourself, but I thought you’d like someone to wait.” He smiled, it was a tired smile, but happy. “Luna agreed.” He chuckled. Hermione nodded and returned his smile. If they hadn’t waited, she would have felt lost. She walked over to the  Floo to wait in line with Mr. Weasley, chatting about school and plans for the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I cannot believe I got this out so soon! The scene with Sirius and Hermione was eating at my brain to be written! As well as the little egg of Neville. It’s crazy that it feelings like so much has happened, but there's so much that hasn’t yet! Ooo. Enjoy the ride! I know I am. 


End file.
